Testament Of A Hero
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: As a big brother. My little sisters look up to me. Even if they aren't my sisters by blood, I will protect them. No matter what I will keep my demonic little sisters safe. Wait demonic? OP Naruto. Slightly OC. Naru x large Harem. UBW Slight incest. Lemon's later (Rewrite)
1. New Family

A/n: Yea, I got another one. To be fair, I've been watching this anime and despite it's random lewdness, I found myself enjoying it. SO yea, this Naruto will be as some would say. OC, considering he doesn't have Chakra or come from the Elemental Nations. Cause you, know screw Naruto's personality and Morals, he just needs to have Chakra and be from the Elemental Nations to be called Naruto. Otherwise, he is just a shitty OC. Not my words, quoting some idiot who left a pretty bad review on Murcielago. I wouldn't call him OC, I'd call this one...Unique. Infact, I'd call all Naruto's unique, after all, why would we just stay in the Naruto world or make Naruto keep his powers and bore us to death with the same shit when we can have something new. Something better. Something that we can't go watch the anime if we wanted. Remember people. This is fanfiction, write Naruto however you want. You want him with Chakra, then do it. You want a Naruto in a crossover to have different powers. To hell with those that are against you. In honor of a man turned meme. JUST DO IT! Don't let people tell you what your doing is wrong. When it comes to this, as long as you keep the basis of the character, what made them, them. THEN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! SO JUST DO IT! YOU HAVE A NARUTO DXD IDEA, DO IT! YOU WANT SOME NARUTO INCEST WITH KUSHINA? DO IT!

Basically, If some people say your doing a good job. Listen to them. If some say that your trash and that you should go kill yourself. Say FUCK EM and move That's all you need to do. Ignore the cunts and focus on the good guys. Also, if guests wanna say shit about your story, put review moderation on. That way, you get a guest review, you can let it pass or delete it.

Well that was a bit more inspirational that i wanted it to be, but hey, I need to get this message out. Cause there are people who will only complain about stories because it's not how they write them. If you want a chakra Naruto, go watch the anime. On Here, on Fanfiction, we can be as wild as we want with our stories. Just have the guts to actually start. I can tell you this, I was nervous as shit with my first story. Now here I am with a shit ton more and going.

Now with the no Chakra ordeal, IF you got a problem with it, well in the words of a smart man. Take it up with my ass, he's the only one who gives a shit. Instead I have replaced his chakra abilities with swords. How many swords...enough. You should be able to guess where I got his abilities from. If not, have you been under a rock this entire time or what? Also, I don't believe that I need to state this in every chapter, but I'm gonna at this rate. If you don't like, Don't read. If you didn't like it, just leave, don't leave a review, just leave. Though if you did like it. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts. And if you have Questions feel free to ask, though they might contain small spoilers. Anyway onto the disclaimer.

This is a non profit fan based Parody, Naruto, Shinmai Maou no testament and the Fate series are owned by their respective owners. I got nothing on them

That's right people you heard me. The Fate Series. And no It isn't the bullshit Gate Of Babylon. Keijo ruined that for me with it's version of it. Yes ten servants will appear. And will I tell you who they are. Naruto is Archer. That Alone spoils his full power. And Yes I said ten servants. Cause I am counting three special servants from FGO. So yea, have fun.

(Story Start)

A young teen and his mother were sitting across from each other in a small restaurant. The boy was only sixteen years of age. He had sunkissed blonde spiky hair with two bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a gleaming sapphire blue. He was staring out the window watching as people walked past with a bored gaze.

"Naruto-kun, are you OK?" His mother asked.

His mother was a loving and gentle woman. Though, she had a very violent temper that was very easy to trigger. Her blue eyes stared at her son as her scarlet red hair, which was tied into a pony tail trailed down the front of her body. She was currently wearing a black business suit with a red tie and a long skirt. This person was Kushina Uzumaki. A single mother, and a accomplished writer.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan, just bored of waiting." Naruto said as he look at her. "I could be at home training with Shishou but when you said we were meeting someone important, I didn't have a choice." He said as Kushina smiled before she reached into a pocket within her suit. From the pocket she pulled out a small book.

He watched with a raised brow as she wrote something down quickly before placing her book down.

"What was that about?" He asked as she giggled.

"I just remembered that I should have the main character of my new book interact more with his teacher." She said as Naruto sighed.

"You really are using me as your main character this time?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course, your such a kind boy, if only you didn't wear clothes that would make people assume you were a delinquent then maybe you would have a girlfriend by now." Kushina said looking down depressed at the fact her son didn't seem to have a significant other.

'Not for the lack of trying mind you.' Naruto thought as two people popped into his mind. "It's not my fault people see my hair and instantly assume I'm a delinquent." He said as Kushina looked at her sons choice of attire.

He was wearing a bright orange jacket with black highlights. The sleeves had been rolled up so that they stopped above his elbow. Underneath that, he had a black tank top which showed off his body with how tight it was. He had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a brown belt around his waist. On his feet was a pair of black boots. Strangely enough, he had a knife holder at his waist. It was empty, but it seemed like only a very specific blade could fit into it. He also had a pair of brown fingerless gloves on as well.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that it seems like they haven't arrived. I'm sure I told them when to meet us." Kushina said to her self as she placed a hand on her book.

"To be fair Kaa-chan, you got a random note telling you to meet us here. And the moment it mentioned you getting some more children, you jumped at the chance." He said as she had the decency to look embarrassed.

Sighing to himself Naruto moved away from the table and stood to his feet. Looking around, he found the bathroom before looking towards his mother.

"I'll be back. I just need to use the bathroom." He said walking off as his mother opened her little book.

'The Hero walked off as the group he saved stared at his back. His former black coat not covered in the blood of his enemies. His twin daggers at his side. A young girl ran towards him causing the Hero to stop and turn. The young girl thanked the Hero who only replied with a silent nod.'

"I wonder if you've named your ability yet Naruto-kun. I hope you've come up with an interesting title." She said to herself as she placed her book down. When she did, she didn't notice as the book wasn't closed properly and as such, opened onto a nearly blank page. The only words on the page was a title.

 _'Testament Of A Hero'_

Naruto arrived at the bathroom and placed his hand on the door knob. He went to open it only for something to catch his eye. Taking his hand off the door knob, he looked at what drew his attention.

"The locks broken huh?" He asked himself before he knocked on the door. "Is this taken?" He asked as he heard a voice.

"Yes, if you try anything I'll murder you a hundred times!" The voice said.

Naruto only shook his head and leaned up against the wall across from the door. His head down as he left himself to his own thoughts. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Looking upwards, he was shocked to see a girl who looked very similar to his mother. There was a key difference though. This girl had vibrant red hair tied into twin tails by a black ribbon that stopped at her waist. Her face was framed by two bangs like his own. Her forehead was covered by her hair. Her eyes were a strange pink colour that gave her a unique look. She was wearing a pair of grey shorts along with a yellow shirt. Her figure was something that most woman wanted. Despite her only seeming to be a year younger than himself, she had a large set of breasts that Naruto has only seen on certain grown woman. Surprising since she was only seemed to be about five feet in height.

Meanwhile, the girl was shocked to see Naruto waiting for the bathroom. She had to look up considering he dwarfed her size as he stood at about six feet. She blushed as she saw a gentle smile come across his face as he pushed himself off the wall.

"There you go." she said offhandedly as Naruto walked past her.

"My thanks miss." he said as her cheeks gained a even redder colour due to how kind he sounded.

The girl walked out into the restaurant where she saw Kushina sitting at her table drinking a cup of coffee. Walking over to her, she saw a little girl with silver hair and purple eyes sitting next to Kushina talking to her.

"Miss Kushina?" she asked as Kushina's attention shifted to her.

"You must be Mio." Kushina said gently as she nodded. "Well take a seat. We can talk while we wait for my son to come back." She said as Mio nodded, sitting next to the window across from Kushina.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto exited the bathroom as a symbol glowed on right arm. Looking at his arm as the symbol continued to glow, he sighed to himself before making his way back to the table. The symbol faded as Naruto started thinking to himself as he felt a connection form.

'I wonder what they want? It can't be that Important.' He thought offhandedly as he heard a voice speaking in his head.

 **"Archer, this is Saber, where the hell are you blondie?!"** A angry voice sounded in his head.

'Oh, right. Forgot we had telepathy with the other members.' He thought to the voice named Saber. 'I'm in town with Kaa-chan. Meeting someone, why what happened?' He asked concerned as the voice sighed.

 **"You could've let me know, I thought someone had managed to capture you." T** he voice sounded upset as Naruto sighed.

'Don't worry blondie, We will be back soon. Just waiting for whoever it is we are meeting' He thought back as the voice responded.

 **"Alright, I'll see you when you get back then."** The voice responded as Naruto felt the connection drop.

"She doesn't have to shout. Irritating woman leaving me with a head ache." He mumbled under his breath.

Looking at the table his mother sat at, he saw the red head from the bathroom sitting across from his mother as they laughed about something. Walking over, he stopped at the side and smiled.

"Didn't expect to see you here red." He said as she turned and saw him.

"What do you want?" She asked sounding more rude than she meant to.

"I just wondered why you happened to be sitting in my seat across from my mother." He said smiling as she turned to Kushina.

"Is he telling the truth?" She asked shocked as Kushina nodded.

"Yep, this is my baby boy Naruto." She said getting a grown from said teen.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded.

"No matter what you'll always be my baby boy." His mother responded with a smile. "Anyway, Naruto, meet your little sisters. Mio and Maria Naruse." She said as Naruto looked to the small girl sitting next to his mother.

She was a little girl, around ten years of age. She had shiny silver hair that stopped at her mid back. Her lavender eyes stared at Naruto showing happiness but Naruto saw something hidden behind the happiness. She was wearing a short white dress as she smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you Onii-chan." She said as Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"That's gonna take getting used to." He mumbled to himself as Kushina giggled.

"But doesn't Jack call you that all the time?" Kushina said as Naruto looked at her.

"When I first met Jack, she ended up calling me and Saber Mama and Papa. It's different." He said as Mio only looked confused.

"Who's Saber and Jack?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"People you'll meet soon." He said as Maria got out of her seat.

Kushina followed after her as Mio looked at them. Naruto seeing her confusion offered his gloved to her as he smiled once more.

"Come on then Mio. Time to go home." He said as she stared at the offered limb confused.

She grabbed his hand with a small amount of hesitation. Once she did, Naruto pulled her out of the seat and brought her close. She blushed as Naruto walked out of the restaurant, holding her hand. A smile on his face as Kushina and Maria walked out behind him. Both smiling. Eventually they came to a Nissan Murano parked outside. Kushina unlocked the car as Naruto opened the door and let Mio hope inside. Maria took the seat next to her as Kushina tossed Naruto the keys. He smiled as he hopped into the drivers seat while Kushina took the passengers seat. He started up the car as he pulled out and drove off.

The drive was silent as each of the passengers were in their own little world. That was until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So Mio, where is your stuff?" he asked as Mio looked out her window.

"Mio doesn't really want to go to her old home." Maria said as Naruto glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye.

Kushina nodded slightly as Naruto turned his attention back to the road.

"That's alright then. Is there anything important to you there?" Kushina asked getting a shake of the head from Mio.

Eventually they stopped at a large foreign styled manor. It looked like it was simply plucked out of what ever country it was originally from and then placed where it was. Maria also noticed that they weren't in town, but where actually in a dense forest. Maria stared in shock as Naruto turned the car off and stepped out. He opened the door for her as Mio noticed they stopped as well.

"Come on you two, it's time to get you settled in." He said as everyone exited the car.

They followed him and Kushina as she walked beside them. They eventually to the large double door that opened up to reveal a girl. She was seen with bright red eyes. Where as Mio's eyes could be mistaken for red thanks to their shade, this girls eye colour matched Kushina and Mio's hair. She had silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the end. Atop of her head was a white headband. She was wearing a white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. Mio saw something that concerned her. When she had looked down and saw that the girl in the maid's outfit had a knife pouch strapped to her right leg.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama." She said as she stared at a pocket watched she pulled out. "Your late." She continued as Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry about it Sakuya-chan. We made it back safe and sound." He said as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Besides we had to wait for our two new family members to meet us." He said as Sakuya took notice of Mio and Maria.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she saw Mio. Not due to any reason, well two major reasons. Her annoyance was more towards the giant fun bags that were attached to Mio's chest. Glancing at her own, she clicked her teeth in annoyance as she gave them a stoic look.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Sakuya Izayoi. Personal maid to the Uzumaki family and the or-" She started introducing herself only for Naruto to cover her mouth with his hand.

They watched as a knife appeared in Sakuya's hand. She went to move only for Naruto to have a short sword pointed towards her gut. The short sword In Naruto's hand was strange to say the least. It was a short sword with a black coloured blade. It had a hexagonal pattern on the top of the blade. At the centre of the guard, was a ying and yang symbol. In front of it piercing the darkness of the blade was a single white spike. They watched as Sakuya dropped her knife and raising her hands up showing she had surrendered. Naruto seeing this let go of her completely and placed his weapon into the sheath at his side.

"Sorry girls, but there is a secret you'll find out later." He said as he turned around and took off his coat. Mio and Maria looked at his body and saw the strange tattoo that was resting on his right shoulder.

The symbol was two crescent moons. The largest crescent moon was enveloping the smaller one. It eventually lead to a lone spike that protruded from the gap between the two ends of the larger crescent moon. The smaller one was faced the opposite way to that larger one. As such, the spike was at the tip of his shoulder as it moved downwards. The Larger crescent moon formed a little away from the tip of the spike and became more pronounced at the centre. The centre of the smaller crescent moon faced the tip of the spike and was inside the larger one.

They watched as Sakuya took his jacket before he turned to face them.

"If you follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest of our house mates." He said as Kushina placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with him. No matter what, He'll keep you safe." He said as Mio pulled out a picture.

It showed her standing in between her parents. A bright smile on her face as she stared at the camera. Sakuya noticed this and walked away only to return seconds later a camera in her hand. Kushina waved Naruto over. Shrugging, he walked over and stood next to Mio. Draping his arm over her shoulder and at the side of her neck. He pulled her into him. She stared at him in shock as he gestured to Sakuya who was holding the camera in front of her. Nodding, Mio placed the photo away before she turned her attention and gave Sakuya a piece sign. Maria stood in front of them with a smile as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. Kushina stood at the back with her hands placed on Naruto and Mio's shoulder. Sakuya brought the camera to her face as she got ready to take the photo. Once she was done, she waited as it came through allowing for them to see the photo.

Kushina standing at the very back, her hands on the shoulders of her children. Naruto had his left arm around Mio's shoulder as he stared at the camera with a slight smirk. Mio had her eyes closed as she gave a peace sign. Maria stood in front of them with a bright smile. All of them showed that even though they had just met today, they were already a family.

Once the photo was done, Kushina walked off, saying that she was going to go and continue her novel. Sakuya left saying that she had to go and clean some things on the other side of the manor. Leaving Naruto and the two girls standing alone in the foyer of the mansion. They were all quiet until Naruto decided to break the silence once more.

"You guys don't have to worry now." He started getting their attention.

Taking his arm off of Mio's shoulder, he walked forwards as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"After all, you members of the Uzumaki Family. No matter what, I will protect you both." He said to them as he turned slightly to stare at them. "Come on, you have a lot of people to meet." He said before turning around and walking forwards.

Mio stared at Maria for a second before she followed after her new brother. Maria followed after, not sure if she could fully trust him. Though he hadn't done anything for her not to trust him as well. If they had been paying attention they would've noticed a pair of golden following them before the owner walked off.

(Chapter end)

Alright then, SO yes Naruto Is EMIYA Archer. That blade he pulled on Sakuya was Kansho. So yes, UBW will be Naruto's final stand. AS for Sakuya herself. Maid character. IF you got a problem then that's your fault. Now onto the actual matter. The ten Servants I mentioned. Only one was revealed in this chapter and that was Naruto himself. Him being Archer. I mentioned a Saber this chapter as well but never described her. That was purposely done. Originally we were gonna meet the rest of the servants, but I decided to save it till the next chapter. And No they won't be actual servants. Some will be the real deal, others reincarnations of the legend. And you can all guess the pairings for this. But for some help with the others. They come from Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order mainly. Now Have fun there cause there are a lot of people. You can probably get a few but well, you'll gradually meet them. I'll probs reveal one or two servants or 'Heroes' as they will be called every chapter. Nothing to important if you manage to guess that characters. Oh and Yes an Alter is one of the heroes. Note these are my personal favourite servants, so sorry if i don't have your fate waifu.

Also here is the code for my Discord server once more. Come on and Join People, It's a free site.

mGkxM4H.

This is the code for my Server for my story. If you join in, you'll want to send a message through. That way I can personally welcome you all to my server. You'll see some messages are by a user Blackgoku666 this is a reference to my wattpad.

OH and No Nero isn't the saber or else I would've but a Umu in that small convo with Naruto. Anyways, it is nearly 2 in the bloody morning down here in NZ, so I will probably go play some town of salem. Something I have gotten into now. Laters.


	2. A New Home

**A/n: Honestly, thanks to all of you who enjoyed this story. But to the small few who didn't. Meh doesn't matter to me. Say what you want but I'm still gonna keep writing. Now for the person who asked, the Harem list will be at the bottom of the chapter. And yes this is quite a large harem. And yes I will be doing Lemons for the story. Now let's move onto the chapter.**

 **Side note, to one person who asked why I do openings. I usually put small spoilers into them. Foreshadowing. I'll just put the music from now on. Cause the song is usually what I listened to while writing the chapter itself or the story. So yea, I place the song for that reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter was Beta'd by Amart11 Blackit Tamer**

 _(Story Start)(Opening Song, Strike Back LeeandLie)_

(Right after last chapter)

The owner of a pair golden eyes was walking down one of the corridors of the manor. Her blonde, almost silver, hair trailed down to her back and stopped by her legs. Her skin was a pale white, something that enhanced her golden eyes. Nothing but pure boredom was displayed within those golden eyes. She was wearing a form fitting black dress with a zipper in the center that stopped about the middle of her thigh. Over her dress was a blue coat with a red inside with black fur around the collar and sleeves. Her black boots clacked against the ground loudly as her hands were within her coat pockets. She eventually stopped outside a large door.

Yawning loudly, she knocked on the door with one hand while covering her mouth with the other. The door opened slowly as she walked in without a care in the world.

"I have some news people." She said walking into the room.

The room was a relatively big one. It contained a large table in the center of it as ten chairs sat around it. Two of the chairs were occupied. One was by a girl who looked to be about fifteen years of age. She had long green hair that stopped below her waist. She was wearing a blue kimono with a black obi and a yellow ribbon tying it all together. She had a fan in front of her face as she looked towards the woman who walked in. A certain gleam being shown within her golden eyes. On the sides of her head, were three horns. Two of them pointed towards her forehead while the other pointed to the back of her head.

The other person was leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head. She had blonde hair tied into a long pony tail. Her green eyes glistened with curiosity as she stared at the woman. She was wearing a white sports bra with a pair of grey Daisy dukes shorts on. She was wearing a pair of converse sneakers that covered her feet. Sitting in her lap was a small kitten black fur.

The golden eyed woman took a seat at the table as the blonde haired girl looked towards her.

"What's up Alter?" She asked as the green haired woman turned her attention to her.

"Mordred, please have some class. If you keep acting like this, then Darling will spend less time with you and more time with me." She said before adopting a thinking pose. "Actually on second thought, don't change. I want more time with Darling." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh shut it Kiyohime!" The now named Mordred shouted as she glared at the now named Kiyohime with annoyance.

"OK girls can we please move along." Alter said as Mordred looked towards her.

"Fine then whatever. What ya got for us?" Mordred asked.

"It seems as though our dear friend Naruto has brought two girls home." She said smiling.

In the instant she said that, Mordred's eye started twitching heavily while Kiyohime snapped the fan that was within her hand. Both of them turned to the golden eyed woman who's smile never disappeared. In fact it seemed to grow. Mordred picked up the kitten in her lap and placed it on the table while Kiyohime had placed her now broken fan down. Once both girls had done that, they turned to stare at Alter with a dark gleam in their eyes.

"What do you mean he brought girls home?" Kiyohime asked with a slight twitch of her brow.

"I was out in the main hall when him and Kushina walked in. Though they were alone. He had a little girl with silver hair on one side and a girl with red hair and a chest that rivals foxy." She said as Mordred gritted her teeth loudly.

Kiyohime went to move only for Mordred to stomp out of the room with a large white sword in hand. Watching as the blonde rushed out of the room, Kiyohime heard a snicker coming from the woman called Alter. Turning to her with a confused stare, Alter caught her stare and simply shrugged.

"What did you leave out?" Kiyohime asked as she reached into her Kimono and pulled out another fan.

"I may have forgot to mention that the two girls he brought home are his new little sisters." Alter said with an uncaring expression on her face.

Kiyohime's face showed no emotion as she brought her fan to her face. Though Alter could see that her shoulders were shaking lightly.

"Kiyohime?" She asked before the green haired girl burst out laughing.

"That's priceless, Mordred's gonna scare the poor girls on account of misinformation." She said trying to hold in her laughter. Only to fail immensely.

Alter could only smirk as she saw Mordred's kitten walk over to her and jump into her lap. She gave the animal an offensive glance only to look away from it with a grunt. The kitten seemed to think she was playing and nestled into Alter's lap, purring happily. Kiyohime watched with a smirk as Alter's hand twitched before said woman found herself petting the small feline.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently walking down one of the large halls of the manor with Mio and Maria following closely behind him. He was showing them to their rooms before he stopped. Mio who was walking closely behind him crashed against her back due to her not paying attention.

"The hell are you doing baka!?" She asked as she saw Naruto glance down the hall behind them.

"Sorry about that." He said before they started walking again. After a few more steps, they came to a door that had a label on it.

'Mio and Maria.'

"Seems Sakuya beat us here." Naruto said as Mio looked at him.

"That Sakuya girl, what is with her?" Mio asked as Naruto opened the door for them.

"She was someone that Kaa-chan found when I was younger. She brought her home and ever since, Sakuya has been the only maid of our family since." He said remembering when his mother brought Sakuya home with her.

"And she cleans the entire Manor?!" Maria asked shocked.

"She cooks, she cleans, she takes out the trash and trims the lawn." He listed off as he pushed Mio and Maria into the room. "You name it, Sakuya does it. Kinda why Kaa-chan loves her so much." He finished as Mio and Maria looked around the room.

They saw two large beds positioned side by side, separated only by two drawers. A neatly made bed greeted them. Two large closets were next to a full length mirror. The view from the window showed them a large backyard. They were both in awe as Naruto smiled.

"If you guys ever need to ask for help, Me and Astolfo are right next door." He said as the girls turned to him.

"Astolfo?" Maria asked as someone walked into the room.

The one who entered the room had pink hair tied in a braid that stopped just below their mid back. 'She' was wearing a purple jacket over a purple and white tank top. 'She' had a black skirt with matching black stockings on. 'She' smiled at the two girls as 'she' gave them a peace sign.

"Hello there." 'She' greeted happily as Maria looked at Naruto with a sly smile.

"So you share a room with a girl, and a pretty one at that." She said with a pointed look.

Naruto simply smiled as he draped an arm over the girls shoulders.

"This is Astolfo. My little brother." He said as he could hear the shattering of glass.

Mio and Maria looked in shock as they saw Astolfo nod, HIS, smile still in place.

"How are you guys?" He asked as Mio seemed to be broken.

"Y-y-y-your a g-g-g-guy?" She asked stuttering.

Astolfo only nodded as Naruto ruffled his hair.

"So what do you want?" He asked as Astolfo turned his attention to Naruto.

"Right, Mordred is looking for you." He said grimly as Naruto raised a brow.

"What's up with that?" He asked as Astolfo laughed grimly.

"She has Clarent out and isn't in a good mood." He finished as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Alright, I'll see if I can't get her to calm down." He said stepping out of the room. "Keep showing them around." He said quickly before running out of the room.

"Alright girls, your big brother Astolfo will be the one to show you around while Naru-kun is busy." He said before walking out of the room.

Mio and Maria stared at the man in confusion as Astolfo was waving them over to him. Reluctantly, they followed after him as he walked off with his hands behind his head.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was currently running around the Manor as he was trying to get outside before Mordred tried something against him. Making it to the back door, he went to open it only to hear footsteps rushing towards him. Pulling his short sword out, he blocked a large blade before being thrown out of the house by the owner of the sword. Destroying the back door in the process. He landed on the ground and bounced slightly, his short sword flying out of his hand. He rolled on the ground before he forced himself to stop. Looking at who sent him flying he noticed his sword had found itself at her feet as she glared at him.

"What ever I've done Mordred, it's not my fault." He said calmly as she slammed her sword onto his shattering it.

"It's not your fault huh?" She asked with a raised brow as Naruto placed his hands behind his back. "Then why is it, Alter saw you walk in with two girls huh?" She asked growling as Naruto dropped his guard.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked causing Mordred to rush him.

His eyes widened in alert as he ducked under her wild swing. He had to stay on the defense as she kept attacking him fiercely. Naruto had no choice but stand against her. Raising a hand upwards, his hand going towards Mordred's blade. In a flash of blue, the previously shattered blade reappeared in his hand. The swing through her off balance slightly, allowing Naruto bring his other hand forward. A white sword appeared as it clashed against Mordred's. Pushing her back Naruto, regained his ground as both swords showed a light crack.

"Calm down Mordred. Did Alter not tell you everything?" He asked as Mordred glared at him.

"What do you mean everything?" She asked, her glare still firmly in place.

"Of course she didn't" Naruto muttered to himself as his swords disappeared. "The two girls I walked in with were my new sisters." He said as Mordred's glare disappeared.

"Huh?" Was her reply as Naruto sighed.

"Kaa-chan decided to adopt them. Their my sisters." He said as Mordred placed her sword on her shoulder looking embarrassed.

"Oh well...I have made an error." She admitted as Naruto's palm met his forehead.

"You're an Idiot." He muttered as she glared at him.

"Shut it Blondie, you could've let us know!" She shouted as Naruto glared at her.

"You could've asked calmly instead of swinging your sword first dumbass!" He shouted back at her as they started butting heads.

"It's not my fault that you didn't explain everything!" She shouted.

"But you had to jump to conclusions based on what Alter said!" He shouted as everyone made their way out to the backyard.

"SO WHAT!?" Mordred asked as Naruto didn't back down.

"SHE USUALLY SCREWS WITH US DUMBASS!" He replied as Mordred pointed the tip of her sword, Clarent, at him.

"YOU WANNA GO BLONDIE!?" She asked annoyed as Naruto replied with pulling out his twin blades.

"BRING IT!" He shouted.

Both went to attack each other until they noticed a fire ball coming straight for them.

"Oh..." Mordred started.

"Shit.." Naruto finished for his fellow blonde.

The fireball exploded as Naruto and Mordred laid on the ground both having slight burn marks as they both tried to stand up only to fall back down.

"Damn it." Mordred managed to get out before she passed out.

"Hahaha, dumbass." Naruto said before he passed out as well.

Mio and Maria stared in shock at the two who were passed out on the ground. Their shock was broken as they heard laughter coming from behind them. They watched as Alter walked up and stood behind them with Mordred's kitten in her arms.

"That worked out perfectly." She said petting the kitten in her arms while looking like an old fashioned movie villain.

"Who are you?" Mio asked slightly afraid as Astolfo ran over to help Naruto while Sakuya checked on Mordred.

"Jeanne D'arc Alter. But everyone calls me Alter due to me sharing the same name with my twin sister." She introduced herself as Mio bowed to her.

"I'm Mio Naruse." Mio said as Alter waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. Boss lady told me all about you and Maria before she took Naruto to meet with you." Alter said as they watched Astolfo stand to his feet with one of Naruto's arms draped over his shoulder. "Don't do anything to give us a reason to hurt you and you'll be fine." She said before walking off.

Mio watched as the woman strutted off without a care in the world. Sighing to herself, she looked towards Astolfo who was carrying a now semi-conscious Naruto who was mumbling to himself. While Sakuya was carrying Mordred, who was still out, on her back. Smiling sadly to herself she turned around and walked back to her room while Maria followed after her.

(Hours later)

It was nearing midnight as Mordred and Naruto laid in two beds next to each other. Both not saying anything until Naruto sat up in his bed groaning in pain.

"What are you doing blondie?" She asked turning to face him as Naruto looked at her.

"I wanna look at you when I apologize." He said as she tried sitting up as well.

"You're not the one that needs to apologize. I am. I let my anger gain control of me." She said as Naruto smiled.

"But I decided to pick a fight with you. I shouldn't of called you a dumbass. Your a beautiful woman." He said sincerely as a small blush made it's way across Mordred's face.

"Don't call me a woman." She muttered under her breath as the door opened.

Naruto and Mordred looked towards the door to see a little girl walk in. Her golden eyes with slightly different pupils. They resembled that of a cat's instead of a normal humans. She had short white hair as scars littered her body. She only seemed to be around seven years of age, but she seemed to have gone through hell. She was wearing a white dress as she had Mordred's cat in her arms.

"Mama? Papa?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"Hello Jack." He greeted the girl warmly as she walked closer to him.

Before she jumped onto the bed, she walk over to Mordred and placed the cat on the bed before returning to Naruto's.

"Hey Len, you been a good girl?" Mordred asked smiling as she scratched the kitten's stomach.

"Alter Onee-chan gave him to me when I asked her where you two were." She said as Mordred glared at the wall slightly.

"That damn Alter, I gotta pay her back for earlier." She growled as Jack looked at her worried.

"Are you ok Mama?" She asked as Mordred glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I ain't your mother." She said turning away from the small girl.

Naruto laughed as he grabbed the girl from under her arms and sat her on top of his bed.

"Don't worry about her. She loves you even if she won't admit it." He said pulling Jack into a hug. His head on top of hers.

Jack smiled as she smuggled into the hug she was getting from her papa.

"Thank you mama. For taking me away from that place." She said with her eyes closed.

Mordred's eyes widened slightly before she looked towards Jack who seemed to have fallen asleep using Naruto as a pillow.

"Goodnight Jack." He said calmly as he soothingly rub her back.

"Goodnight papa." She said as her breathing slowed.

"Goodnight my little killer." Mordred mumbled to herself with a small smile as Naruto glanced at her.

"For someone who tries to distance herself from Jack, you really care about her don't you?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes.

Mordred said nothing as she laid back down and closed her eyes. She faced the wall so that Naruto wasn't able to see her face. Len placed herself at the foot of Mordreds bed. Though her silence gave Naruto all the answers he needed.

"You're better than him ya know. You act like you don't care, but I know you love her. You are a better parent than him Mordred." Naruto said as he moved the blankets so he could keep Jack warm.

Mordred, who was still awake was staring at the wall as her fellow blondes words resonated in her head.

'Better than him huh?' She thought to herself. 'You are an idiot Blondie, but you're my idiot.' She thought in happiness as her mind brought up a picture of the two blondes and Jack.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. A picture of their small little family staying in her mind.

(3 Days Later, Monday Morning.)

In the past three days Mio and Maria had gotten used to living in the Uzumaki Manor. Though Mio couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something. But during the days of her getting use to her new home, she had help from the others. Alter had taken her and Maria to the nearest clothing store and helped her get some change of clothes. While Astolfo was the type of person she found helpful. Alter seemed like she didn't want to be there and had better things to do. Kushina even had the school send them a set of the female uniform.

Now Naruto and Mio were currently walking next to each other dressed in the school uniform of the nearest Academy. Hijirigasaka Academy. Naruto was wearing the a black long blazer over a simple white button up shirt. He had a pair of black dress pants on along with black dress shoes. Mio on the other hand was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black collar and a orange tie. There was a white trim across the edge of the collar and the end of the sleeves. She had a black skirt that came down to her mid thigh with a white trim. She was wearing a pair of black stockings that stopped just before her skirt along with a simple pair of black shoes.

"I'm sorry for you having to join my school." Mio apologized as Naruto walked next to her. One of his hands in his pants while the other held a bag.

"Joining your school?" He asked with a raised brow. "I have no clue what you mean." He said as she looked towards him.

"I moved in and you have to come to school with me." She said thinking he may have taken a blow to the head.

"Mio, I've been going to this school for three years now." He said as she stopped walking.

"What?" She asked looking at the blonde who stopped walking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Third Year student at Hijirigasaka Academy. Otherwise known as senpai to you Imouto-chan." He said with a wink at the end.

Mio didn't believe his words and stomped off ahead of him. Naruto shook his head with a small laugh before following after her. They both arrived at school and opened their lockers. Switching the shoes in their lockers with the ones they had on. They eventually split off. Mio heading in the direction of her class, while Naruto went towards the principals office.

When he arrived at the office, he saw a girl with pale purple hair sitting in a chair outside the office. She had lavender coloured eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was in the female uniform as she saw him.

"Ohayo Senpai." She greeted him as Naruto smiled.

"Guessing you got in then?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Come on then, I'll take you to class." He said as she stood to her feet.

As they were walking Naruto placed his hand out in which the girl gave him a piece of paper. Looking it over, he smiled as he saw she had the same schedule as Mio. Handing it back, they stopped outside of her classroom. Turning to her, he placed a hand on the back of her head before bringing their foreheads together gently.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll be around during break to come and get you." He said gently as the girl smiled.

Pulling away, he knocked on the door before walking off. Waving to the girl as he walked away. The door opened as the teacher saw the girl standing outside. She shyly looked at him as her hair covered her right eye.

"Come in, you must be the new transfer student." He said smiling as he stepped to the side.

The man turned to address the class as the girl stood next to them.

"Everyone this is our new classmate, please welcome her." He said as the class stared at her. "Please introduce yourself." He said moving to sit at his desk.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Mash Kyrielight. Pleasure to meet you all." The now named Mash said bowing.

"Mash-san, you can sit behind Mio-san." The teacher announced as Mash nodded. "Mio, raise your hand please." He asked kindly as Mio did as he asked.

Mash smiled and walked over to her seat. Bowing to Mio as she passed her.

(Chapter end)

 **Alright. Now some of you who have seen the show or read the manga. Might've noticed I skipped the Master Slave pact and Mio being attacked. That won't happen for a bit longer. Right now this is Mio adjusting to her new life with Naruto and a group of people. And now trying to comprehend that Astolfo is actually a guy. Plus dealing with how her new big brother is actually a year ahead of her and has been going to the same school as her yet she was unaware of his presence. Everything else will come across later. But anyway, we met a few members of Naruto's group. So far the people revealed for this group are.**

 **Naruto, Mordred, Alter, Kiyohime, Jack, Mash and Astolfo. That's Seven people. I mentioned before that there was ten of them. So all we have left is Lancer, Caster, Ruler. Though I pretty much gave away who Ruler was within this chapter. Now Pay attention cause I don't want to have to say this every chapter. All of Naruto's group bar a select few. Are the reincarnations of the Original. The few exceptions being, Naruto and Mash. As such they will have lived a normal life up to when Kushina found them and brought them home. While Certain others are the real deal. Lancer and Kiyohime being the prime example. More will be revealed later. Like Jacks attachment to Mordred. More will be explained in depth. Also, Mio hasn't met Jack, Caster, Lancer or Ruler. Those four were busy doing other things when she was around. But again I will go into depth later.**

 **Now onto the harem List as the Reviewer Derek 23 wanted to know.**

 **Jeanne D'arc & Jeanne Alter. (D'arc will not have the whole Unable to love thing due to her being a saint. Cause I find that unfair to all of us that love her.)**

 **Caster**

 **Lancer (We know who this is...if you don't then surprise on the way)**

 **Mio Naruse (Red headed Tsundere little sister...That triggered multiple flags)**

 **Yuki Nonaka (More to be revealed later)**

 **Kiyohime (Yandere Moments make for comedy and she is hot...don't you dare judge me.)**

 **Mordred (A lot of you knew that she was Saber. Cause A lot of you think she is best Saber. Also, she isn't as hateful as her Apocrypha version. Also...Nice Legs Daisy Dukes makes a man go whoot whoot)**

 **Mash Kyrielight. (Nothing to say but loyal bae)**

 **That's it Derek. Just those nine people. Those nine. sexy people.**

 **Kushina will not be in the Harem for this story and I am on the fence about Sakuya. Yes she will have more than one appearance within the story. And Many other future stories. Mainly cause I love her and her abilities makes it easy. So yea don't be surprised if i make Sakuya a more common Character in future stories. She's from Touhou Project for those who want to know. Jack will only be a daughter to Naruto nothing else. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this second chapter. I need to work on my other stories...maybe the rwby one next...I don't know I'll think about it. Anyway I'll see you all later and if you want, leave a review with the story you want updated next. If not, I'll randomly choose which one to update. See you guys at the next update.**


	3. Truth Revealed

A **/n: Alright then. So the response to this story has been...iffy to say the least. I have gotten a few reviews saying that this story is utter trash. Your an embarrassment, you have plagiarized the other 4 authors who have written this story. Now to all of you who continue to annoy me...even going as far as to threaten to report my story if I place a lemon within this story. Yes, This story, which is part of the Testament Of A Sister New Devil genre. Will be reported if I place a Lemon in a M rated story. The Anime itself was pretty much Hentai you dumb fucks. So please if your just gonna flame and be a ass-hole, do know that I will be ignoring everything from you ass-holes. It's better than actually dealing with you dumb fucks.**

 **Now for those who actually like the story, fan of my writings or Naruto doesn't matter really, This story will have Lemons in it seeing as I actually am not breaking any of the rules of the site. So they really can't do anything. So maybe they can just learn to just suck it up and stop bitching about something that I'll just ignore, just because I didn't do what they wanted.**

 **And to the one guy who called this story pandering...No shit sherlock the people who read my crap enjoy Naruto fanfictions. Of course I'm gonna pander to them. So either suck it up and join the story and enjoy or fuck off. Simple as that. Plus the story is backed up so I can just repost it if for some reason it does get taken down. But now onto answering some reviews that had questions that needed answers.**

 **Gamma-Hulk-179: The daughter motif is because Jack refers to her master usually as Mama. Seeing them as the parent that Jack really didn't have. As such because of reasons to be explained, Jack refers to Naruto and Mordred as her actual parents while the others are her older sisters and older brother in Astolfo's case. She is yet to meet Mio and Maria so she doesn't know that she has aunts right now. Kushina in regards to her relationship with Jack is very happy. This is coming from my own experience with my mother who since two years ago was telling me to find a girlfriend so that she can have grand kids. Note before some call me a old loser who still lives with his parents. I'm 17. Barely out of Highschool and working a part time job. Of Course I'll be living with my parents. All parents want Grand kids, they just want their children to be mature enough to look after them. And I put in the Amount of females because I wanted to. Nothing more Nothing less.**

 **Surprisingly, that was the only question that needed to be answered. Feel free to leave questions if you have any and if it has something to do with the plot. I will contact you through PM. If not then I'll answer when I post the next chapter. Alright then let's move onto the chapter. And again read the author note at the bottom. Also I'd like to thank Amart11 and Blackit Tamer for Beta reading this chapter.**

 _(Story Start) (Opening theme, Strike Back LeeandLie)_

Naruto was currently sitting in his classroom staring out the window as his teacher wrote down simple algebra equations on the bored. His teacher was a woman appearing to be in her early twenties. Her long blonde hair was tied into a single braid that stopped below her waist. She was wearing a black suit jacket over a white shirt with a blue tie. She had a short black skirt that only came to mid thigh while the rest were covered by black stockings. Small boots covered her feet as she placed down the piece of chalk she was using to write with.

Turning around, Naruto glanced at her and gave her a gentle smile as he saw her happiness at being able to help all the students. Hearing the bell go off, signalling the beginning of lunch, he turned around to find Mordred leaning back slightly as she groaned. The green eyed blonde was wearing the shirt all girls wore at the school. Though she had chosen to wear a much longer skirt. When someone asked her about it, she rounded on him and told him she wouldn't be caught dead wearing a short skirt. Her usual daisy dukes shorts yes. But not a skirt.

"God I hate math." She said loudly getting a sad sigh from the teacher who walked over and sat down on a now empty seat.

"Sorry for not being able to help you more." The teacher said as sadness filled her sky blue eyes.

"It's not you sensei, I just don't like math." Mordred said trying to cheer the woman up.

It worked as the sadness disappeared and was replaced with pure determination within her blue eyes.

"Then on my name as Jeanne D'arc, I promise that I will help you enjoy all subjects that I can offer Mo-chan." The now named Jeanne declared as Mordred groaned at the nickname.

"Don't call me that. It sounds girly." Mordred groaned as Naruto opened up his bag.

They watched as he slowly pulled his hand out of his bag and looked inside of it. They were confused when they saw him distressed.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Jeanne asked as Naruto groaned loudly.

"I forgot my bloody lunch." He said quietly as he stood to his feet.

"If that's your problem then I'll share mine with you." Mordred said as she stood up as well.

"Thanks for the offer Mordred. I'll meet you two at the usual spot. I'm gonna go grab Mio and Mash." Naruto said as he walked out of the classroom.

Mordred turned her attention to Jeanne, who had stood to her feet and gave her fellow blonde a smile.

"Shall we go?" She asked smiling as Mordred shrugged.

They both walked out of the room chatting with each other.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently walking down the halls to Mio's classroom. Ignoring the looks he usually get's from guys and the whispers he gets from the girls. He stopped when he reached the classroom door. Smiling he opened the door as those inside the classroom turned to him.

"Hey there Mash-chan. Told ya I'd come and get ya." He said smiling as some of the girls blushed.

Mash nodded as she stood to her feet and walked over to stand next to Naruto. She gave him a bright smile which Naruto responded with by petting her on the head.

"How was class Senpai?" She questioned as Naruto took his hand off her head.

"As much fun as Algebra usually is." He said jokingly as Mio stomped over to them.

"Naruto what is your relationship with this new girl?" Mio asked trying to act like she wasn't a little jealous.

"That's none of your concern as of yet Imouto-chan." He said as they both heard gasps within the room.

"Did you hear that?"

"He called her Imouto."

"It can't be true. That blonde delinquent can't be the older brother of our Mio-hime."

Naruto simply sighed at the whispers before his attention was drawn back to a Mio.

"Imouto-chan, I was about to bring Mash to come eat with us. Do you wanna join us?" He asked as Mio turned away.

"I'm not gonna eat with you. I'm gonna join my friends and eat my own lunch." She said folding her arms as Naruto shook his head with a slight smile.

"Alright then. Enjoy your lunch then Imouto-chan." He said smiling as a small blush appeared on her face.

He turned to leave with Mash until he was stopped by a girl. She had bright blue hair, that stopped at her neck, with a single braid on the left side of her face. While the right side was left loose. She showed no emotions though Naruto could see some form of happiness in her yellow eyes. She stood at around five foot four in height, still making her shorter than the blonde.

"Hello there miss." He greeted her as he saw her eyes move to his right arm.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and is named Naruto Uzumaki." The girl said to herself as she placed a hand on his right arm. "Do you have a marking on this arm?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah...I do. How did you know about that?" Naruto asked as he decided to mess with the girl.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked slightly hurt as Naruto stared at the girl.

"I remember a young girl who was always at my side." Naruto said closing his eyes as the girl looked down. "I remember her staying with me till I left. A cute little girl." He said as a blush formed on her face. "But I didn't expect my closest friend to grow into a beautiful woman." He finished as she looked at him with her blush even brighter.

"Nar-kun?" She asked as Naruto gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Don't call me that Yu-chan. It's childish." He said looking away as her eyes widened.

'Yu-chan.' She thought to herself. 'It is him.' She thought as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yu-chan?" he asked confused as Mio glared at the blue haired girl.

"It really is you. I missed you." She said as Mash smiled at the two.

"Senpai, we should get going. The others are waiting for us." She pointed out as Mio moved towards the door.

"Hurry it up Baka!" She shouted as Naruto looked at her. "I may as well spend more time with you." She said looking outside as Naruto laughed slightly.

He turned to the girl in his arms as Mio's attention was drawn to the girl standing next to the open door.

"I'll talk to you later than Yu-chan. Don't worry about me." He said before she pulled away from him.

Naruto walked over to Mio with Mash following behind him. They walked out of the classroom and went to leave only to hear someone coughing. Turning around, Mio stared at the girl in confusion while Naruto and Mash had a surprised look on their faces.

"Kiyo-chan/senpai?" They asked at the same time as Kiyohime smiled behind her fan. The two also noticed that two features on the sides of her head seemed to be missing.

"Hello Darling. Mash-chan." She greeted the two before she turned her attention to Mio. "You must be Mio-san. It's nice to finally meet my sister in law." She said bowing as Mio looked confused.

"Sister in law? What does she mean by that?" She asked turning to face Naruto.

"I'll explain later, let's meet up with the others." He said as Kiyohime laughed.

"Darling, you must've been in quite the rush this morning." She spoke softly as she started walking towards him. "You left your lunch on the kitchen counter and made your dear wife come deliver it to you." She continued pulling a small bento box into view. "You better reward me for my efforts." She said with a undertone of what could be lust.

Naruto could only nod before he started walking in the direction of the stair well. Mio shared a look with Kiyohime and Mash before she followed after him quickly, confused at the current situation. Kiyohime turned to Mash as she placed her fan away with a small smile.

"Shall we follow after them Mash-chan?" She asked as the girl nodded.

"Hai senpai." She said smiling as Kiyohime started walking in the direction Naruto and Mio went. Mash at her side.

"You know that you don't have to call me that Mash-chan. If anything, call me Onee-sama." She said as Mash laughed slightly.

"If you insist Onee-sama." She said shyly as Kiyohime laughed once more.

"You need to work on that Shyness of yours. Or else you'll never get your special time with Darling." Kiyohime said as a blush appeared on Mash's face.

"S-s-s-special time!" She stuttered out as Kiyohime nodded.

"That is correct. Special time, all alone with Naruto." She continued as Mash's face burned bright.

The green haired Berserker laughed to herself as the two made their way to where they found Naruto and Mio.

(With Naruto and Mio)

The two siblings had just arrived at the top of the stairwell where they saw a note on the door to the roof.

"We can't go onto the roof. So you brought me up here for nothing." She said annoyed as Naruto laughed while he knocked on the door.

"Don't worry about what we can't do Mio-chan." He said as he stood next to the door. "Otherwise you'll be a stick in the mud."He chuckled as she glared at him.

"So what's your relationship with that blue haired girl?" Mio asked looking away as Naruto gave her his full attention.

"Yuki Nonaka was my closest friend growing up. In the little village I grew up in as a child, I was bullied for being different. Where as some people had destructive power, I didn't. I couldn't destroy with the power I had, I could only create. As the normal for children, I was picked on for being different. But not by Yuki. She was intrigued with my abilities and eventually we just found ourselves hanging out. We were inseparable back then." He said as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to show his bare arm.

Mio watched as blue lines appeared on his arm. Trailing from the finger tip all the way to his elbow.

"Using my power, I could recreate any weapon I came into contact with. The strength and durability of the weapon depends on my will. As long as my will remains strong, the weapons I create will always be just as strong." He said smiling as the blue lines disappeared. "And besides, I promised to look after you. As long as that promise stays close to my heart, my will, will never fade." He said smiling

"And that other one?" She asked as Naruto's smile faded.

"Kiyohime is a hard one to explain. After Kaa-chan and I left our village, we found Kiyohime in a destroyer shrine. She was leaning against a destroyed pillar crying her eyes out. I walked over to her and talked with her. I found out that the man she cared about had betrayed her and as such. She destroyed the shrine he lived in." He said looking at the floor as a look of shock came across Mio's face.

"At my young age, I didn't really understand and simply saw her as a sad girl. So I didn't pay attention to what she had said and instead brought her home. Gave her a second chance. And since that day, she's been attached to me." He continued as Mio's shock disappeared.

"So she's attached to you. To the point where you're her husband." Mio said as Naruto nodded.

"Yep that's how she sees it." He said as the door opened.

"And that's how it should be. You showed me the love I wanted Darling. So I will also be by your side." Kiyohime said as she arrived at the top of the stairs.

Naruto sighed at his 'wifes' antics before he walked onto the roof. The others followed after him with Mio trailing behind Mash not knowing if she was safe around Kiyohime.

When they got onto the roof, she saw a small group of people sitting together. She recognised Astolfo, and Mordred. But not the other two women who were chatting with them. One being Jeanne but the other was someone she didn't know.

"Hello everyone, we have arrived." Naruto said walking over and sitting next to the purple haired woman.

"It's about time you got here, Jeanne was insisting that we wait on you and the rest." She said as Naruto looked at the blonde who smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Jeanne-chan." He said smiling at the woman who blushed at the honorific.

"Well, I just felt as though it would be the right thing to do Naru-kun." She said looking away as Naruto smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Jeanne-chan." He thanked the woman who beamed with happiness.

"Can we stop with the praising and actually eat something." The purple haired woman said as Naruto looked at her.

"What has you being so impatient Shishou?" Naruto asked as Mio looked at them.

"Nothing, I am fine Naruto." She said quickly looking away.

"Naruto...Who are these two?" Mio asked as the others turned their attention.

The purple haired woman stared at Mio as though she was testing the girl. Scoffing lightly she turned away and took out a small container filled with meat and vegetables. Jeanne on the other hand, smiled as she stood to her feet and made her way over to Mio.

"It's nice to meet you Mio. Naruto has told me so much about you." She said bowing her head.

"Are you Alter's sister?" Mio asked, recalling how the golden eyed woman mentioned she had a twin sister.

"That is correct Mio. I am Jeanne D'arc. Teacher of Class 3-B." Jeanne said as she smiled at the red haired girl.

"And my teacher." Naruto said in the back ground as Jeanne laughed.

"Right. And this is my fellow staff member." Jeanne said gesturing to the purple haired woman who just gave Mio a blank stare as she chewed on some food.

Swallowing her food and letting out a small burp. She placed her food down as Kiyohime forced her way in between her and Naruto.

"I am the P.E teacher. You can call me Scathach." The woman said before she noticed that Kiyohime had moved Naruto so that his head laid in her lap.

"OI! Ya Pervy Stalker!" Mordred shouted, sitting across from Kiyohime. "Remove the Blondie from you lap. He doesn't have any lunch and I was gonna share some food with him!" She shouted at the Berserker who only glanced at her.

"My my Mordred-san. To think you would try and go against Darlings wife. You should know that Naruto will always choose me." Kiyohime said with a dark tone as Mordred glared at her.

"You say that, and yet you remain at home while he spends more time with us here at school." She said with a smug smile. "It seems that you can't handle the thought of Naruto liking someone other than you." Mordred said as Kiyohime's eyes were covered by her bangs.

Before the situation could go even further, Naruto lifted his head off of it's position in Kiyohime's lap and turned his attention to Mordred.

"Calm down Mordred. Of course Kiyo-chan is going to be a bit possessive. But it doesn't matter to me. I could never choose one of you over the other. It just wouldn't feel right." He said calmly with his eyes closed.

If his eyes had been opened he would've seen the blush that appeared on all of their faces along with their various reactions. Mash looked down, using her hair to cover her red face. Scathach looked away with a red tint on her cheeks, acting like she didn't care. Jeanne on the other hand, was a mess and looking down at her lap. Her hands were tightly gripping her skirt as a smile was on her face. Mordred was stuttering out nonsense as she was finding it hard to speak. Kiyohime, on the other hand, her entire face was now matching Mio's hair colour as she stared at the blonde.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun. You shouldn't say t-t-t-hings like that so easily." She stuttered fanning herself quickly as Naruto turned his attention to her.

"Why not? I'm only speaking the truth Kiyo-chan. I care about all of you." He said as he leaned in close and layed a small kiss on her cheek.

A moment after, Kiyohime seemed to release steam from her ears as she swayed side to side before she collapsed. Naruto, seeing that she was about to hit the ground, grabbed her and laid her down gently. Her body was on his lap while her head was laid against his chest. Mio on the other hand, had a twitching brow as she walked over to Naruto. Standing behind him, Naruto turned his attention to his sister as he held Kiyohime close to his chest.

"Are you OK Imouto-chan?" He asked as Mio stared at Kiyohime who seemed to smile.

Seeing this, Mio grabbed Kiyohime by her shoulders before forcefully removing her from her brother. When she removed Kiyohime, the poor Berserker was thrown into Scathach who was unprepared for the imcoming body and was sent to the ground. Once that was taken care of, Mio took her spot at her brothers side while Mordred gave her a deadpan stare. Mio seeing this, turned to address her brothers fellow blonde.

"What's wrong Mordred-san?" She asked innocently as Mordred let out a sigh.

"Nothing at all red. Nothing at all." She said offhandedly as she leaned towards Jeanne who was sitting next to her. "It seems like Mio is a little...attached to Naruto doesn't it?" She whispered to Jeanne who nodded.

"That it does. You don't think?" Jeanne asked as Mordred shrugged.

"I don't think so." Mordred said giving her opinion as Mio huffed before she moved closer to her brother.

Naruto looked around his small group with a smile. Mash sat next to Mordred lightly chewing on the food she had while Mordred was chatting with Jeanne. Scathach had sat up properly, Kiyohime's head resting in her lap as she ate her salad. The blonde looked at his little sister as she sat close to him, though he noticed that she didn't seem happy. She actually seemed stressed about something. So being the big brother he is, he assured her by pulling her into a quick hug. Mio gazed up at him only to see her big brother with a smile. Giving the blonde her own smile, no matter how small it was, she separated from him. The blonde and red head pulled out their own food. Mio eating the food Kushina had made for her, while Naruto enjoyed the food that Kiyohime had brought him. Both hoping to actually be able to eat before lunch ended.

(After school)(3:30pm)

Naruto, Mio and their small group, featuring, Astolfo, Jeanne, Mordred, Mash and Scathach were walking out of school. Kiyohime had returned home after lunch had ended and told Naruto that he did not have to reward her for her efforts tonight. The group stopped when they reached the gate as they saw someone standing at it. She had short midnight black hair that stopped at her neck. She was staring into the sky with dull grey eyes. She had a red jacket, with fur lining around the collar, over a blue kimono. Though if one looked carefully, they would see that she had a white kimono on underneath her blue one. On her feet were a plain pair of brown boots.

The group walked over as the woman turned her head to stare at the group. Specifically Naruto.

"Afternoon Shiki-chan." Naruto greeted as the group stopped at the gate.

"It's about time you got out. You're coming with me to the store." The now named Shiki said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm.

Nobody said anything as Naruto dropped his bag on the ground as the woman dragged him off. He was looking at the others for help only for them to look away. Well, everyone bar Mordred who sent a annoyed glare at him before she huffed and walked off. The others followed suit, with Scathach picking up his bag. All of them except Mio and Mash, though the glasses wearing girl didn't have a choice as Mio had grabbed her shoulder the moment she went to leave. Naruto had stopped struggling against the Jacket wearing woman's grip and was instead walking next to her. Mio, seeing this started following after them with Mash being dragged by her.

"Mio-san?" She asked as the red head ignored her. "What are we doing?" She asked again as the red head gave her a response this time.

"I just wanna make sure that woman doesn't try anything with Onii-chan." She said walking after the two quickly.

"But Mio-san." Mash said trying to get the red heads attention.

Mio covered Mash's mouth as they rounded the corner and saw Naruto and Shiki. The two of them were walking next to each, their shoulders touching every now and then. They saw Naruto turn his head and look at Shiki, with said woman doing the same. Both had a small smile on their face as their hands gently grasped each others. Mash was leaning out from behind the corner with a smile as she stared at the two. Mio was glaring at Shiki's back with a red aura around her.

"They look like a lovely couple." Mash said with her smile in place.

She turned her attention to Mio only to hear the girl muttering under her breath. The only words that she could make out were My and Onii-chan.

'Could Mio-san be a closet brocon?' Mash thought to herself before she noticed that Naruto and Shiki had disappeared from sight.

"Come on Mash-san." Mio said as she grabbed said glasses wearing girls hand and dragged her off.

(30 minutes later)(4:00pm)

Mio and Mash had been following their targets for half an hour now. The two targets had arrived at a super market where Naruto seemed to have told the red jacket wearing woman to wait outside while he goes in. Once he had disappeared from sight, Mio saw this as the perfect moment to get some answers. Stepping out of her hiding spot, the red head approached the woman who seemed to be staring into the sky, watching the clouds float by.

"Oi." Mio called as Shiki turned to her.

"What do you want?" She asked as Mio crossed her arms under her chest.

"Who are you and what is your relationship with Onii-chan?" Mio asked with a glare as Shiki smiled.

"My relationship with Naruto huh?" Shiki asked as she walked over and stood in front of Mio. "That's none of your business red. But don't worry, I'll take good care of your 'Onii-chan'." Shiki said, taunting the red head whose fuse seemed to be at it's end.

Before Mio could say anything, the two girls found themselves being stared at by a group of men. The leader, who had brown hair and a lip piercing stepped forward as Mash watched from her hiding spot.

'Shiki-senpai. Mio-san.' She thought to herself in worry as the man stood in front of Shiki and Mio.

"Why don't you two girls come and join me and my friends for some fun?" He asked, lust dripping from his voice.

"Not interested." Shiki said plainly as she looked away.

"If you even think of touching me, I'll kill you a thousand times!" Mio shouted as the man turned to his friends.

"You hear that guys, she'll kill us a thousand times." He said acting scared causing his friends to laugh.

"She won't. But I will." A cold voice cut through the laughter as the man turned back towards the girls.

What he didn't expect was for a fist to find itself in his cheek as he was sent to the ground. He looked back towards the girls to seeing Naruto standing in front of them with his right arm extended. His jacket was wrapped around his waist as his white shirt was unbuttoned. Showing the orange singlet he was wearing underneath. In his left hand was a plastic bag. The man stood to his feet and pulled out a small knife which got a little laugh from Shiki.

"Let me guess, this is where you threaten to hurt me?" Naruto asked as he gave the plastic bag to Mio who hid behind him.

"You got the right blondie. No move aside and you'll be perfectly fine. I'll ignore the fact that you just hit me with a cheap shot." The man said as he stepped closer to them.

Shiki seeing what he was planning stepped forward as the man smiled. Naruto gazed at her with a raised brow. She simply turned slightly and nodded to him. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he folded his arms.

"Onii-chan?" Mio asked as Naruto turned his head to her.

"Don't worry Mio-chan, Shiki has this." He said as Mio stepped out to stand beside him.

She looked at his face and saw nothing that went against his statement. A glimpse of red caught her attention though. Looking at it, she saw the bottom of his marking as Naruto turned his attention to her.

"After this, let's go home Mio." He said smiling at her as she moved closer to him.

He turned his attention to see Shiki leaning in to kiss the man who had pulled a knife on him. Laughing slightly, he loved the look of shock that appeared on the mans face as Shiki's knee kissed his special place. The man backed away grabbing his balls only to see Shiki standing in front of him.

"What's wrong weren't you going have some fun with us?" She asked sarcastically as she backhanded the man.

The others saw this and went to rush her only for her to sigh. When they got close to her, she moved out of the way and grabbed one of the mens arms. A man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, turned to see her staring coldly at him. She twisted his arm around causing him to lean forward. In a second, she swiftly snapped the mans arm at the elbow.

"You know, your kinda ruining that colour for me." She said annoyed as another man tried to sneak up behind her.

Letting go, of the man, she moved out of the way of the man causing him to stumble forward. This one obviously needed to lay off the food and exercise as he was much larger than the rest. A smile appeared on Shiki's face as she backed up until she stood in front of Naruto.

"You need a hand?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nah, you stand there and keep watching. I got this." She said as she started walking towards the large man.

"Onii-chan why are you just standing here?" Mio asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Because I don't need to do anything. Mio-chan. Just watch Shiki do her thing." Naruto said as Shiki kicked the guy in the back of his legs.

The big guy fell to his knees. His hands planted themselves on the ground as he brought his head up to stare at a smiling Naruto. Naruto gave the man a go to sleep gesture as his vision was suddenly replaced with darkness from a kick. He was sent onto his back from the kick as Shiki placed her right foot on his chest. She turned her attention to the final guy. This one had a bald head as he stared her with a look of fear. (1)

"What? Is that all? And here I was hoping this wouldn't be boring." Shiki said sounding disappointed. "Take care of this will ya Naruto-ku...Naruto." Shiki said pausing slightly as she saw Mio who was standing next to Naruto.

The bald man saw this as an opportunity and reached behind him. Unfortunately for him, Naruto saw this action and threw a knife that appeared in his hand at the man. The knife buried itself into the mans shoulder as Shiki turned and saw a gun fall onto the ground. She went to move only for Naruto to walk past her. The bald man looked up only to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Goodnight." He said before delivering a kick to the side of the mans head knocking him out.

Looking around, he saw the leader of the group starting to get back up. Walking over to him, he placed his foot on the back of his head and put a small bit of weight on the mans head.

"So tell me friend. How did this work out for you?" He asked jokingly as Shiki stood behind the man.

Mash came out from her corner and ran over to Mio and bowed.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier Mio-san." Mash apologized as Mio waved off her apology.

"It's fine Mash. Don't worry." Mio said as she looked away.

They heard the man screaming as Shiki pulled her foot back before she walked back over to the girls.

"Jeez, could you take it easy on a guys junk Shiki-chan." Naruto said as he made his way to stand next to her. "I'm all for kicking a guy while he's down. But not literally and not in the junk." He growled her as she smiled.

"Then you better not get on my bad side." She said jokingly as Naruto laughed slightly afraid.

"Alright then. Will do." Naruto said as he stood a little bit away from Shiki as he turned to Mio and Mash. "Well then. Shall we go?" He asked as Mio nodded.

The small group walked off in direction of Uzumaki Manor. Mio smiled thinking that this would be were Shiki would part ways.

(Uzumaki Manor front gate)(1 hour later. 5:00pm)

When the group arrived at the gate, Mio smiled at Shiki expecting the girl to walk away and in direction of town. Her smile disappeared as Shiki walked past the gate and up to the front door. Her brow twitched as she thought she saw Shiki give her a mocking smile before she disappeared into the house. Naruto and Mash entered the house as well, Mash entering first as Naruto let out a loud yawn. Mio gazed at the house with a sad expression as she walked up to the front door and walked inside as Naruto watched her disappear into the house. Walking inside himself, he decided to get ready to go to bed.

(2 hours later.)

Naruto was sitting in his and Astolfo's room, his roommate was currently in a sugar crash. Apparently he had gotten into some sweets and ate too much. So he was currently out of commission. The others all did their own thing as well. Standing up, he walked out of his room in only a pair of black pants. Walking into the living room, he was surprised to see Mio and Maria there. Though he was more surprised at Maria's attire. She was dressed in a very revealing outfit that left her stomach and thighs open to the world. And two horns were on her head as she gazed at Naruto with a hungry gaze.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as Maria smiled.

"Hello Naruto-sama. It's unfortunate that you have seen us. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Maria said.

"And why is that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as his marking glowed.

"You see, Mio here is the next demon lord. The previous demon lord was her father. The great Wilbert-sama." Maria said as Naruto hands turned into fists.

"So was everything a lie?" Naruto asked as Maria placed a hand out towards him.

"Don't worry, once I'm done replacing your memories, this will have all been a bad dream." She said as a magic circle appeared only for a bright flash to occur.

Once the flash had faded, Maria smiled and turned to Mio.

"There we go Mio-sama. Everyone will-" Maria tried to say something only for someone to punch her in the head.

Mio and Maria turned to see Naruto with his fist held out as Maria nursed a bump that formed on her head.

"If everything between us was a lie...Then leave." Naruto said coldly as he turned around. "If you were just planning on using us, then get out. I won't let you endanger those I care about." He continued before he walked away.

Mio kepted quiet as her hands tightly gripped her dress, tears were in her eyes as she stood to her feet.

"Maria, you heard him. Let's go." Mio said as she walked towards the door.

Maria looked towards her young charge before turning her head in the direction that Naruto walked off. Walking over to stand next to Mio, they both left the Manor as Naruto was sitting at the table where Alter told Mordred and Kiyohime about Mio.

He was sitting alone, his head in his hands as he thought about everything that happened with Mio.

"Was it all a lie? Did they plan to use us from the start?" He asked himself as he heard the sound of a chair moving next to him.

Looking next to him, he found Jeanne, in a set of orange PJ's sitting down with two cups of tea.

"What are you doing here Jeanne?" He asked as she pushed a cup towards him.

"I heard what Maria said." She said as she stared at her own cup.

"Then you know what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked her as she nodded.

"Your trying to figure out how you feel." She said which cause him to look towards her. "You feel betrayed. Because they didn't tell you the truth. They led you on. But you have to know that they did what they believed was right." Jeanne said taking a sip from her drink. "They didn't know if they could trust us to begin with. Though, from what I saw on the rooftop at lunch. Mio really did care about you." She continued as Naruto took a sip from his cup. "This may have torn her up on the inside as well. No matter what though, I know you still see her as a sister." Jeanne said as she leaned her head onto Naruto's shoulder.

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter. She would've left by now." He said as Jeanne smiled.

"That may also be true. But your not gonna sit here. That's not your style." She said as she stood up and took a final sip from her cup of tea. "Now get out there and bring your little sisters home. And remember, no matter how many times you disagree with them. Their still your sister." She said as she went to leave.

"Wait Jeanne." Naruto said as he moved to stand next to her. "Thank you." He said before kissing her on the lips.

Jeanne's eyes widened as Naruto pulled away and ran off. She backed up against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. She brought a hand to her lips as a smile came across her face.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had run out of the house at full speed, throwing a singlet on as he was moving. He didn't even consider slowing down until he reached the city. Jumping onto the rooftops, he looked around and tried to see if he could find Mio. Unfortunately for a small town, it was very populated. And the streets were filled with foreigners. Closing his eyes, he let out a small pulse.

'If anyone is out there. Have you found Mio?' He asked himself, hoping that someone could hear him. The marking on his arm glowed as he got a reply.

 _'...p...ar...k.'_ A voiced growled out as his eyes widened.

'Thank you. I'll be there soon.' He thought to the voice, as he took off in the direction of the nearest park. Kansho and Bakuya at his side.

(At the park)

Mio and Maria were currently sitting on a park bench before they heard growling. Turning around, they found themselves staring at two large beasts. They were easily the size of a horse. A lion's head greeted them with snarling teeth. A horn stuck out of the forehead as the slowly stalked towards the girls. It's pitch black fur moved in the darkness as their red eyes stared at the girls like starved animals. Though they stopped as a figure appeared behind the girls. The girls slowly turned to see Naruto standing behind them. A fierce glare on his face as he gazed at the beasts.

"Onii-chan?" Mio asked as Naruto turned his glare to her.

She looked away in fright only to feel him place a hand on top of her head. She turned back to see him with a regretful smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for what I said at home. But next time, tell me." He said before his smiling disappeared as he stared at the demonic lions. "If you want them. You gotta go threw me." He said as they all heard laughter.

"He means through us!" A voice shouted as two people made their way into the parks clearing.

The one who spoke was dressed in a black military esque outfit. A red cape danced in the wind as her eyes were cover by a black cap. The cap itself had a golden flower in the centre as multiple golden points moved from the centre outwards. Giving it an appearance of the sun behind the flower. Her black hair danced in the wind as she raised her head. A sword dug into the ground as her blood red eyes glared at the demons.

The girl standing next to her was wearing a white Kimono with a black obi sash around her waist. The Kimono stopped at the top of her thighs as she gave the demons a fierce glare. A blue and white haori was over her body as she held a Katana at her side. She had black stockings and a pair of black sandels on her feet.

"You face the demon king of the Sixth Heaven Nobunaga Oda. For causing my partner problems. I sentence you all to oblivion!" The now named Nobunaga declared as three muskets appeared at her side.

"For trying to attack my lord and his siblings. I, Okita Souji, shall bring judgement upon you foul beasts." The now named Okita said as she drew her Katana from her sheathe.

The three fighters had their weapons at the ready. The Lion's stalked them dangerously as Naruto's blades grew in size. They blades became more jagged now and much longer. Increasing the range. The blue markings appeared on his arms as he stared at the Lion in front of him.

"Trace...On."

(Chapter End)

 **A/n: Bet you didn't expect to see even more Servants/Heroes. Cause trust me there are a few more yet to be revealed. About 3 casters and another Assassin class. Oh and another Saber. And another Berserker. Those final six people will be revealed next chapter. So yea, Ryougi Shiki from Kara No Kyoukai is in this story as well. Taking up a second spot in the assassin class. And what's this, Okita Souji has come in as well. It seems Mordred has a challenger for Naruto's favourite Saber. And Naruto has his own buddy in the form of Nobunaga. Another people with a different form of Naruto's abilities. Where as Naruto uses swords, his fellow Archer uses guns. Now for something that a few will question. Naruto's change in personality. He felt betrayed thinking that they couldn't trust him to do his job as their protector. But what caused the Anger, was that they thought they could manipulate his memories. AS for how the others that I hadn't introduced, knew of Naruto's relationship with Mio and Maria. There is a telepathic link between all the heroes. This link still gives them privacy for their thoughts, but if need be, they can get in contact with the others. I will go into more next chapter. Now I don't think I can say this enough, but I would like to thank Amart11 and Blackit tamer for beta reading this chapter and checking my grammar and spelling. Check out Amart11 as he has some very good Naruto DXD stories that I enjoy. He's also one of the other authors who have written this crossover as well. Naruto and Testament of a sister new devil that is. Now here is something that me and a friend came up with for a request by the man. Monkeyman9835. This was a story request that caught my interest and got me thinking. So I got in contact with some friends and we came up with some ideas. Anyway enjoy this preview for a brand new story.**

 ** _(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

 ** _Two beings existed in this world...both hated for what they could not control. One for her power to bring Calamity upon the world...The other...A being who knows nothing but wrath...Everything in his path would fall to his wrath. Both imprisoned for something they did not do. Both betrayed by those they thought friends. They were brought together by their quests for vengeance. Together both shall bring down the ones who harmed them._**

A man with sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of a woman with raven black hair and golden eyes. They both had a fierce glare on their face as the man reached his hand out towards the woman. His lightly tanned skin of his hand was grasped firmly by the woman's on pale hand. On the mans right arm was a golden gauntlet which seemed to cover his right hand up to the elbow. The woman's left arm was covered in bandages up to her shoulder which was covered by a black coat.

 ** _With both of them together, the ones who harmed them should cower in fear as the two combined forces could topple anything in their path. The Lord Of Calamity and The Destroyer. Both forces of Nature in their own rights. Both beings of destruction and both on a warpath._**

The man now had two gigantic clawed hands as he glared at three figures in front of him. The woman's bandaged left arm was revealed to the world. A black and red demonic arm greeted the world as they charged the figures. Anger displayed on their faces.

 _ **The two of them together will fulfil their thirst for revenge. If they must do alone then so be it. But if they worked together, then nothing will be able to stop them. Together the two of them might find something even more fulfilling within each other. What this is, is yet to be seen. You'll have to find out.**_

The man and woman were seen walking next to each other. Both of them gave off a calm composure. Though if you looked, you could see a smile on both of their faces.

 ** _This is their story. The story of The Lord Of Calamity, Velvet Crowe. And her accomplice. Naruto Uzumaki, The Destroyer._**

 **This is The Tale.**

 **The Tale Of the Demons Of Destruction.**


	4. The Order Of Heroes

**A/n: Alright people. Welcome to Chapter four of Testament Of A Hero. Within this chapter, It's Naruto's turn to reveal some interesting things. As such, something interesting is gonna happen and Naruto is gonna show some of his true power. This chapter will introduce the rest of Naruto's team. And yes most of them will be women. There will be last man introduced as well. Know that one of the Caster Heroes will not be with Naruto. Instead she will belong to the last male of their group. Who is also a Caster. So Naruto will only have one Caster within his Harem. But full Harem list is at the bottom author note along with a question I'm posing to to all the FANS of the story. So as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

(Story start)

Naruto stared down the demon Lion fiercely. Kansho and Bakuya's larger blades were crossed in front of each other as the Lion growled at him. Glancing behind him, he saw Mio looking away, seemingly upset at his appearance while Maria looked ready to fight. Hearing the Lion growl, he turned his attention back to the animal which started moving closer.

Tightening his grip on the blades, he dug his heels into the ground as the Lions growling got louder.

"Mio, Maria, find a place to hide. Let us deal with this problem." He ordered as he stood his ground, not showing fear in the slightest.

"What?!" Mio asked shocked. "We can't leave you here to deal with our problems." She said to him as Naruto shook his head.

"Leave now Mio." He ordered coldly as she took a step back in shock. "You'll only be getting in the way. I have to focus on dealing with these things in front of us. I can't protect you at the same time." He said as the Lion charged him.

Clicking his teeth, he rushed the Lion, dragging the blades of Kansho and Bakuya across each other until they were at his sides. Jumping into the air, he swung down only for his blades to be blocked by the horn on the Lions head. Grunting, he placed a foot down on the Lions head before using it as a spring board. Jumping back, he threw Kansho and Bakuya at the Lion who swatted the swords away easily. Landing on the ground without making a sound, Naruto looked up to see the Lion rushing him once more. Smiling, he stayed completely still as the Lion got closer. It raised a paw up ready to swat Naruto away. Mio looked on as her older brother was seemingly frozen in fear only to hear a slight whirling sound. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw Kansho and Bakuya flying back towards Naruto. The swords, seemingly being controlled by nothing cut through the Lions raised paw as Naruto grabbed them by the hilt once more. Throwing the swords as though they were throwing knives, Mio watched as they stabbed into the Lion's body. Though she was shocked to see Naruto throwing multiple copies of the swords as they too found their mark.

The Lion roared in pain as it backed away slightly. Limping as the multiple swords had dug into it's skin. Turning it's attention to Mio, it growled and stalked forwards only to stop as Naruto appeared in front of it with two more copies of his swords in hand.

Hearing the loud bangs that followed a gun firing. Mio looked to her left to see Nobunaga taking aim at the Lion she was facing. Two flint lock pistols were in each or her hands while she had four muskets floating around her. Two of them smoking as the Lion had a couple of bullet wounds on it's body. Turning her attention to Okita, she watched as the girl, rushed the Lion, her sword ready to strike.

When the Lion swung at her, Okita seemingly disappeared only to reappear above it. Her sword at her side. With one swing she aimed for the Lion's front paw only for Mio's eyes to widen. Looking at the cut on the Lion's front paw. She watched as it detached from the Lion's body only to see a line appear at the Lion's mid section before it split in half. Okita smiled and sheathed her blade before she smiled at Mio. Nobunaga seeing this made multiple Muskets appear around the Lion, about thirty in total, before they all fired. Reducing the Lion to a red mess on the ground. Willing the rifles to disappear, she walked over to stand next to Okita, a smile on her face.

After watching the girls easily handle their Lion's, Mio turned her attention back to Naruto, who was having a staring contest with his Lion.

"What's wrong ya scaredy cat?" He taunted as the Lion roared once again before it tried charging Naruto once more.

The blonde's ear twitched as he turned to the tree line with a confused expression. Feeling a familiar presence coming from the tree line, he noticed a growing growling noise as he turned his attention back to see the Lion in front of him it's remaining front paw raised to strike him down. He waited till the claw came to about an inch away from his face before he made a move. Dropping both of his swords, which disappeared in a blue flash when they crashed against the ground, he ducked under the swipe and spun around so that his back faced the Lions chest. Bringing his hands together, one above the other, a blue flash occurred once more as he swung his arms forward. Everyone in the park heard a loud dong sound as the Lion was sent flying away from Naruto.

When they turned their attention to the blonde, they saw him twirling around what looked like a club. It had a golden cap on the bottom where as the shaft was a starch white in comparison. Eventually, it lead to a very large round piece of metal on the end of the shaft. Lifting the weapon with ease, Naruto rested it on his shoulder with a mocking smile as he stared at the Lion. Pointing to the Lion covered in his swords, he beckoned it towards him with a single finger as Nobunaga and Okita made their way over to Mio. The Lion ran towards Naruto with a loud roar, something Naruto smiled at as he brought the club to his side. Slamming his foot into the ground, he swung upwards, slamming the club into the jaw of the Lion as the club seemed to open. Lighting formed around the club as he swung upwards causing a green lighting bolt to fly upwards as the Lion was sent into the sky. Hearing the sound of the trees rustling once more, he backed away as a figure jumped into the air, following the Lion, with the same weapon drawn.

"You...die...!" The figure said as it slammed the club into the airborne Lion's skull.

Swinging down with a roar, the figure dragged the Lion out of the air before slamming the Lions skull against the ground and crushed it completely as the weapon faded away in Naruto's hands. The figure looked towards the group as Mio went on alert, a magic circle appearing around her hand as Maria brought her fists up ready to fight. The figure walked towards them as Mio was able to get a proper look at the new arrival. She had red hair with two bangs that covered her eyes, but left her forehead out in the open allowing a golden spike to pierce forth from the sea of red. She seemed to be wearing a wedding dress with a veil on the back of her head. She picked up the club in both hands before running over to the group. Mio watched as the strange woman stopped in front of Naruto with a smile as he chuckled. She heard a light grunt come from her as Naruto nodded.

"Yes you did very well with finishing off the Lion." He said offhanded as the woman grunted. "Yes I will give you some sweets when we get back." He continued as the woman nodded happily.

Mio watched as the girl pulled a flower, hidden somewhere on her dress, before offering it to Naruto. She watched as her older brother leaned in as the maroon haired woman handed him the flower which he thanked her with a nod. She then watched as the woman leaned over slightly, her maroon coloured hair moving out of her eyes allowing Mio to see she had two different coloured eyes. One a sky blue similar to Naruto's own, the other a golden colour that made the valuable mineral jealous. The woman turned her attention to Naruto and gave what sounded like a confused grunt.

"Yep that's Mio." He said as he heard laughing coming from in front of his group.

Nobunaga, Okita, and the maroon haired woman stood in front of Mio forming a shield as their bodies were enveloped in a golden glow. Once it faded, the maroon woman was left wearing a white dress underneath a red hoodie. The hood having been pulled up to try and hide as much of her face as possible. On her feet was a pair of white high heeled shoes. The horn that originally jutted out of her head had disappeared as well. Nobunaga had her two flintlocks aimed at the man in front of her as she was left in a shirt black shirt with a white belt. Her cap stayed on her head as her red eyes glared firmly at the man in front. Covering her upper body was a red and black tank top with a matching red and black Jacket. On her feet were a pair of black boots that stopped above her ankles. When the golden light faded on Okita though, she was left in a very familiar uniform that caused Mio to do a double take. Looking down at her uniform and then looking towards Okita, she saw the sword wielding girl was wearing the same uniform as her just with a blue tie and trims around the edges. The difference being the scarf that she had wrapped around her neck. (1)

Before Mio could call her out on the uniform she watched as the maroon haired woman had her club at the ready, growling as Nobunaga pulled out two old fashioned flintlock pistols. Okita had her sword drawn ready to step in if need be.

Across the park, was the one who summoned the Lions. He was crouched down, a crazed smile on his face as his blood red eyes shined brightly. His purple skin freaked out Mio as he looked to be nearing a state of decomposing. His entire body was hidden under a black cloak as he held two daggers in his hands.

Naruto was soon enveloped in the same golden light as the girls, leaving Mio to wonder what style of clothes he would end up in. When it faded away, Naruto was left in black long sleeve shirt with the left sleeve being unravelled while the right sleeve had been rolled up to the middle of his bicep. He had steel shoulder pads on with a fur coating on the left shoulder. His left arm had a silver gauntlet with golden accents. From what could be seen, he was wearing a pair of black pants that were covered by some steel plates. His shins had be covered in what looks like medical bandages as his shoes had been covered by steel plating as well. His hair had been tied into a very short pony tail at the back as he stared at the man across from him. (2)

"So your the one who thought he could attack Mio." He said annoyed as the man laughed.

"Please, it would be a mercy to kill her. I'd make it short and sweet unlike others." The man said as Naruto gave him a glare.

Naruto glared at the laughing man as a red spear appeared in his hands in a swirl of blue. His eyes never left the mans form as his hands lightly traced the spears shaft.

The spear seemed to release a large amount of killing intent as Naruto twirled it around in his hands. Placing his left hand near the tip of the blade, his right hand was halfway up the spear as he gazed at the man. A red aura appeared at the tip of the blade as the man ran towards Naruto.

"I hope your ready for this. This is the barbed spear that pierces with death!" Naruto said coldly as he lunged forward. " **Here it comes, the one Scáthach handed down directly. I'll have... your heart! Gae Bolg!"** He screamed as the spear as it seemed to extend shocking the killer who rolled to the side to dodge it. (Who knows which Cu quote this is? Without looking at the Type-moon wiki. And yes I will write out which one it is. Whether it's the lunge or Jumping attack. This was the lunge version.)

The spear slammed into the ground as it continued to move forward. Moving towards the tree line.

"He missed!" Mio shouted in fear as everyone stared in shock while Naruto simply smirked.

Suddenly time seemed to freeze before rewinding to when the killer rolled out of the way. When he looked up, he caught a flash of red before he found Gae Bolg embedded in his chest. Or more specifically his heart. The spear retracted instantly as Naruto spun it around before the spear disappeared as the man fell to the ground. His new change of clothing disappeared before he was left in a pair of pants and a black singlet. Turning around to look at Mio, he gave her a smile.

"With Gae Bolg in hand, I never miss. Let's go home. It'll be easier to explain tomorrow." He said laughing as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to their home.

He stopped to stare at the white haired loli who was in shock at the damage his spear caused. Turning to the red haired woman he smiled at her.

"Fran, can you get her please?" He asked the red haired woman, Fran, who nodded and picked Maria up.

"Well then partner, let us return home so I can get something to eat!" Nobunaga shouted as she walked on ahead.

"Don't worry Na-kun, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." Okita said and ran after Nobunaga.

"You are surrounded by too many woman." Mio said with a pointed look getting a sigh from Naruto.

"In some cases you'd be right. But all of them helped me become who I am now." He said walking away as Mio stayed by his side. Fran following behind them.

"Become who you are now? And what is that exactly?" Mio asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"Your big brother and a Hero." Naruto said as Mio thought on his words.

Fran grunted happily at Naruto who turned his attention to her.

"Yep. Even you helped with that Fran. Thank you for that." Naruto said as Fran grunted again causing Mio to look at her.

"Do you understand what she's saying?" Mio asked confused as Naruto nodded.

"Sure do. I've known Fran for a long time now." He said trailing off with Fran giving a slight grunt. "Right six years now. And though it took a while, I finally understood what she was saying. Though we are getting close to her being able to speak properly." He said as Fran added in her two cents.

"Love...you...Na...ru..." She said pausing as she tried to speak properly.

Mio stared at her with a slight twitch in her brow as Naruto laughed. The group walked back home in the dark of night.

(After arriving at Uzumaki Manor)

After the group of four arrived at the Manor, Maria having snapped back to reality during the trip home. They all decided that it was probably for the best if they went straight to sleep. But the group stopped to watch as Jeanne had stopped Nobunaga and Okita in the hallway. Her usually sweet smile was plastered on her face but it seemed to be a bit forced. It didn't help the fact that she seemed to be giving off a menacing presence as Alter stood behind of her. A proud smile on her face as she gazed at her annoyed twin sister.

"Well, guess we can turn in for the night." Naruto said as Fran dropped Maria without a second thought.

The white haired Loli crashed against the ground harshly as she glared at Fran who ignored her without a second glance.

"I'm precious cargo ya know. You should take better care of me." Maria said as Fran grabbed Naruto and dragged him towards the back door.

"Re...war...d." She growled out as Okita and Nobu watched them disappear.

"But this was meant to be Okita Souji's great victory." Okita whined slightly as Alter laughed.

"You must know by now Okita. All victories start with defeat. Consider this your defeat and your next attempt your victory." Alter said, giving some advice to the girl who nodded.

"Thank you Alter-san." Okita said bowing happily as Jeanne stomped on the floor.

"Just because my sister gave you some words of wisdom, don't think you'll be getting out of your punishment." Jeanne said as her brow was twitching.

"Have mercy Jeanne?" Nobu asked as Jeanne gave a smile that had her sister wiping a tear away. A smile full of pride on her face.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." Jeanne said she grabbed both girls by the backs off the collars and dragged them off.

(Outside)

Fran had dragged Naruto to the garden out back. His hand wrapped tightly in her own as she dragged him over to a patch of flowers. Sitting down in the middle of the flower patch, Naruto watched as she lightly traced her fingers over the flowers until she came to a daisy. Picking it up, he continued to watch as she gently spun the flower around in her hand as he sat next to her. His eyes wandering around until he found a dandelion. Reaching over and picking it, he brought the blow ball to his lips before he gently blew on it. (OK This is what I always do with the white puffy parts on Dandelions. Especially on hot summer days, I lay on grass and just screw around with the blow ball, and yes that's what they are called.) Watching as the parts of the blow ball danced in the wind, Naruto leaned back, carefully as to not crush any flowers that Fran found important. Feeling a weight on his lap, he looked down to see that Fran had laid her head down upon his lap. Smiling, he gently brushed her hair out of her face before he gently tapped her on the nose.

"Boop." He said gently as she giggled.

The two sat there as a pair of emerald green eyes watched them from one of the rooms.

(Later)

After spending some time with Fran, Naruto eventually returned to his own room. Though upon reaching the door, he found his room mate laying on the ground outside. A pillow under his head as he was wrapped up in blankets. Happily dreaming away despite his position on the ground. Opening the door, he caught a pillow that was thrown at him as he entered the room. Moving the pillow away from his face, he found Mordred sitting on his bed, giving him a glare filled with annoyance.

"What's got you in a foul mood?" He asked as his fellow blonde turned her head away from him.

"Why did you go out and help her?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"Because Jeanne helped me realise something. No matter how much trouble she gets in. She was brought into the family. Because of that, I will protect her." He explained getting a glare in return.

"And what if you get hurt doing that? Do you know how badly it'll effect us as a group?" Mordred asked annoyed as Naruto closed his eyes.

"The thought crossed my mind. That's why no matter what, I have to be strong. To protect everyone and to ensure nothing happens to myself." He said as Mordred moved to stand in front of him.

He expected a slap, or some form of violence, but he was pleased to instead feel her lean against him. Her head was laid against his chest as his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I don't want to see you get hurt that's all." Mordred said, showing off her more feminine side.

"I know. Don't worry about it." He said before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Mordreds eyes widened before a smile came across her face. Catching him off guard, she pushed him onto the bed before she laid down next to him.

"For tonight, I'll be sleeping in here. And I'm not leaving." Mordred said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto stared at his fellow blonde before his hold on her tightened. Sighing to himself, he drifted off to sleep.

(With Mio)

Naruto's little sister had been wandering around until she found herself in Kushina's study. Said red haired adult was sitting at her desk, a pile of papers next to her as she looked up to her daughter.

"Mio-chan." Kushina greeted with a smile. "How are you?" She asked as Mio walked around and sat down on the floor. Her head leaned against Kushina's legs.

"Kushina-sa-

"Kaa-chan." Kushina interuppted.

"Kaa-chan. I want to learn more about Onii-chan." She said as the red haired woman looked over to the pile next to her.

"Usually, I would tell you to go to Naruto and get the information from him. But here." Kushina said giving Mio a pile of papers. "This is a chapter titled. Path Of A Hero. Read it and hopefully you'll find what your looking for." Kushina said as Mio took the papers and stood to her feet.

"Kaa-chan I-"

"Save it. As long as all of you are safe, I don't mind what happens." Kushina said as she pulled Mio into a hug. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Kushina said before walking out of her study. Leaving Mio to stare at the papers in her hands.

'Because of them, I became what I am today...I became a Hero.'

She recalled the words Naruto said to her as she stared at the title of the chapter.

"Is this really meant to tell me about Onii-chan?" Mio asked sitting down in the chair.

She started reading the chapter, he interest caught by this fact. As she read on, she eventually lost track of time, eventually falling asleep in the chair. The pages held tightly in her hands until she was picked up by Kushina and taken to her room.

"My wonderful daughter really likes her Onii-chan. I'm so happy." She said feeling happy as she placed Mio in her bed and took the pages on the drawer next to Mio.

Leaning down, she gently kissed Mio on the forehead before backing away and moving to the door.

"Good night Mio-chan." She whispered before leaving. Quietly shutting the door behind her.

(The next morning)

After his sleep with Mordred, Naruto found himself unable to move due to three reasons. On his right, he found Mordred, sleeping peacefully as a small trail of drool leaked from her mouth. Looking towards the weight on his chest, he was greeted to the sight of pink hair and two light brown fox ears. Feeling movement on his left, he turned to see another blonde woman. Her green eyes gazed at Naruto in amusement while she appeared to have a smug filled smile on her face.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"Last night. And here I was gonna give you a special treat when I got back only to find you in bed with Tamamo and Mordred." She said giving him an annoyed stare, her smile gone as Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, If I had known, I would've tried to stay up." Naruto apologised getting a smile from the woman.

"Umu. Don't worry, I'll sing for you all day today." She said before she sat up causing Naruto to look away with a blush.

The reason being, the blonde woman had no shame in showing off her body and revealed to Naruto that she was sleeping in the buff. Her D-cup sized breast jiggled around as she stretched her body, seemingly pushing her chest out even more. Naruto's gaze was drawn to the woman's chest before he looked away. Though the blonde haired woman smiled as she leaned closer to Naruto, a smile on her face as she displayed no shame in her body.

"You like what you see?" She asked before another voice spoke up.

"What are you doing to my Goshujin?" The voice said before the fox girl sat up.

When she did, Naruto had to turn his head to stare at something else seeing as the fox girl was naked as well. Her fluffy tail stood straight up in annoyance as she stared down the blonde.

"Tamamo No Mae, do you really think you can stand up to me? Nero Claudius." The blonde woman, Nero, asked in a tone filled with superiority while the pink haired fox girl Tamamo started growling.

"Don't you dare think you can keep my Goshujin." Tamamo growled out as Naruto heard the door open.

Hoping for someone to come and help him, Naruto was scared to see Mio standing at the doorway, a dark red aura covering her body.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!" She screamed causing Mordred to wake up and see the scene next to her.

"Ah yes. Your must be my new little sister. My name is Nero Claudius, Naruto's one true love." Nero said causing Tamamo to launch herself at the blonde.

Naruto and Mordred, seeing this happened, jumped off the bed before they made their way to Mio's side. Said red head, just glared at her older brother before Naruto's marking glowed slightly.

'Naruto. I'm contacting everyone to tell them about a meeting. Come to our meeting room and bring Mio.' The voice said as Naruto nodded.

Grabbing Mio's hand, he gave her a gentle smile before the three of them exited the room. Making his way to the meeting room, Mio gazed in awe at the large room. The large table at the centre which seemed to have a lot of chairs surrounding it.

"Welcome to the meeting room. Usually only ten of us use this room at a time. But in some cases, we all gather here." Naruto said as Mio heard two sets of footsteps behind her.

When she looked, she saw two people. One a man who seemed to be dressed as a doctor. His chest nut brown hair swayed slightly as smiled at them. The other was a woman. She was wearing an interesting dress with it's main colouring being a combination of brown and blue with some red highlights. She gave them a gentle wave as Naruto smiled.

"Romani Oji-san. Da Vinci Oba-san." He said causing Mio's brow to widen.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The man Romani said as he took a seat at the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Mio-chan. If you ever have problems, come find me." Da Vinci said giving off a kind aura that made Mio smile. "Come sit down darling, it won't take long before everyone else get's here." She said pulling out a chair next to her as she sat next to Romani.

"I wouldn't hold my breath of Nero and Tamamo. Last I saw, they were going at each others throats." Mordred said as Mio looked to her left to see Mordred sitting next to her.

Before Mio could say anything, a book was pushed towards her. On the cover was a person in a predominately white armour with red markings and two horns on the side of the head. A large white and red blade was within the armoured beings hands. Above the picture was a title.

The Knight Of Rebellion.

"You want to learn more about us?" She asked as Mio nodded. "Then get reading. Kushina has written stories on all of us. Probably the easiest way to learn about us is to read the stories." Mordred said as Naruto let out a small laugh.

"That's Mordred for you. She may act tough, but deep down, she's a loving person." Naruto joked as the others came in.

Romani looked around with a smile on his face. Standing up to look at the gathered group of people, he coughed gathering their attention.

"Welcome everyone. It's been a while since we were all gathered together like this. But anyway, let us get to business. We, The Order Of Heroes, are here to discuss the current situation regarding one Mio Naruse and Maria Naruse. Both have been brought into our home." He said as Naruto smiled.

"As such, they have earned my protection. I will do anything to keep them safe." He said as Romani nodded.

"As Archer stated, they have become family to us. As such, we must have someone protecting them at all times so that we are aware of their locations at anytime." He suggested as Maria, who was being held tightly by Fran raised her arm.

"I have an idea." She said as Mordred turned to her.

"Well, what's the Idea you little demon?" Mordred asked getting a large smile from said demon.

"Simple. A full moon is coming. On the night of a full moon, I can create a Master and Slave contract between Naruto-sama and Mio-sama." She suggested as Da Vinci shook her head.

"While a master and slave contract may be what we are looking for. I suggest something with less of chance of a curse being involved." Da Vinci said gaining everyone's attention.

"And what do you have in mind?" Shiki asked as Da Vinci stood up.

"We add Mio into our circuit. Allowing us to communicate with her and find her location without any chance of someone adding some little treat into the mix." She suggested getting a pout from Maria while the others nodded at her words.

"What do you mean by curse?" Mio asked as Da Vinci smiled at her.

"From the information I gathered about you two. It seems as though Maria here is a succubus. Meaning that if you had gone through with her Master and Slave contract, you would've had suffered from a succubus curse. Meaning should you have rejected any orders from Naruto, there is a high chance you would've suffered some form of back lash." Da Vinci explained as Mio turned to Maria with a fierce glare. "An increase of sexual sensitivity perhaps?" She asked as Maria laughed nervously.

Before she knew what was happening, Maria felt a hand land upon her head. And it wasn't followed by the gentle caressing that Naruto usually did. She felt as the hand gripped her head tightly before she felt herself being dragged out of the room.

"Come on Maria...let's have a little talk." Mio said dangerously as she walked out of the room, Maria flailing helplessly as she begged Maria to let go.

 **(End Of chapter Author note time.)**

 **Saber: Nero Claudius, Mordred Pendragon, Okita Souji**

 **Caster: Da Vinci, Tamamo No Mae and Romani Archamen (Solomon)**

 **Berserker: Frankenstein, Kiyohime**

 **Archer: Naruto (Based off EMIYA), Nobunaga Oda**

 **Lancer: Scathach.**

 **Assassin: Jack The Ripper, Shiki Ryougi, ?**

 **Rider: Astolfo.**

 **Shielder: Mash Kyrielight**

 **Ruler: Jeanne D'arc**

 **Avenger: Jeanne D'arc Alter. (Jalter or Alter)**

 **(1) - Just random clothing that someone helped design for Okita and Nobu in this case. Fran I just chose clothes that hide away most of her appearance.**

 **(2) - In his 'Lancer class' Form. Naruto will wear the clothing of Cu prototype as opposed to the blue tracksuit Cu is known to wear from Fate/Stay Night.**

 **And Yes I remember that Gae Bolg is meant to rewrite Causality or something along those lines, but you have to admit when it was first shown, it seemed to just reverse time and use it as a second chance to hit. That's why I described it as time freezing before rewinding itself. Oh and I hope you all liked seeing a bit of a merciless side to Jeanne as opposed to her being a goody goody all the time. Never miss with Jeanne-sensei. And yes like the ORC in DXD, The Order of Heroes have a base within the school grounds.**

 **So here is the Harem list. Updated with the new Harem. Naruto has a very large harem consisting of. Mash, Jeanne, Jeanne Alter, Scathach, Nobunaga, Okita, Kiyohime, Tamamo, Fran, Shiki, Nero, Mordred, Mio and Yuki and Sakuya. A total of fifthteen people for him. I feel as though it's a bit too much but whatever. Also I will have a few chapters dedicated to each of the people in the harem and that will be later on within the story.**

 **There we go. That is a lot of members of the Order Of Heroes, and his Harem. I did say the male to female ratio was very low within the Order. Also, no Da Vinci will not be paired with Naruto. She will instead be paired with Romani. So before someone asks, the Gae Bolg Naruto used in this chapter is the same one that Lancer uses. It's not a traced Noble Phantasm. It's a real copy that was given to him by Scathach who has trained Naruto. So yes in this story, Naruto has two sub classes. That being Saber, due to his knowledge on how to wield swords, and Lancer. Again, I haven't dived into Naruto's past yet, I'll be saving that for a bit later on within the story. To be revealed when I feel the time is right. But what I have revealed is pretty much nothing. Now onto something interesting, do you all want a Lemon next chapter? I'll take into account what my beta readers want and also what you all want. Flamers can go fuck themselves and will be ignored.**


	5. A Normal Day

**A/n: Alright here we are with the next chapter of this story. In this chapter Mio joins the link that all heroes have in order to stay safe. And we get to see into the daily life of those within the order of heroes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of these series.**

 **Now In regards to Lemons with this story, I am planning on holding off till it's more developed. In both regards to relationship and story. So please for the love of all that is something, When the lemon's come around. Don't read them if you don't want to. There is literally no reason for you to bitch and moan when you can just scroll the page and ignore it completely or just simply not read. Also, I'll explain something about Naruto at the bottom. Mainly in regards to his Noble Phantasm**.

(Start)

After Mio had finished...playing with Maria, she returned to the meeting room to find Naruto sitting with Da Vinci and Romani.

"Welcome back Mio-chan." He said smiling as she took a seat next to him.

"Where did everyone else go?" She asked as the room had been filled when she left.

"They decided to turn in for the night. I was just talking with Romani Oji-san about getting you to join our link." He said as Mio looked at the orange haired doctor.

"It's quite an easy process. I'll draw a small bit of blood from Naruto and use it as a base for your seal. He'll be your main link basically. This will give you access to his thoughts and vice versa." He said as Mio blushed at the thought of Naruto knowing her every thought.

"Will he be able to hear every thought I have?" She asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"We'll be able to block each others thoughts if you don't want me to hear anything." Naruto said as Da Vinci hugged Mio from behind.

"He's right. Not only that, but you'll be able to know where Naruto is no matter where he may disappear too. It's a very helpful thing when we all get split up." She said as the doors opened.

The four people within the room turned to the door to see a very tired and half asleep Jack stumble into the room. She wandered towards the group before Naruto picked her up and held her against his chest. A soft giggle came from the young assassin as everyone soon heard her snoring away peacefully.

"Who's this?" Mio asked confused as every other girl she's met since Kushina brought her in, was either a teenager or a grown woman. A very grown woman in the cases of a few people that came to her mind. Yet this young girl only appeared to be ten years old.

"This is your niece actually. Her names Jack." Naruto said as he shook Jack awake. The tiny assassin opened her eyes and gazed towards her auntie.

As soon as Mio saw those sleepy green eyes stare at her, she found herself in love. She leaned close to the girl and gave her a bright smile.

"Hello Jack, I'm your auntie Mio." She said as Jack turned her gaze to Naruto.

Naruto gave her a gentle smile and nodded as Jack turned back to Mio who was acting like she was hurt from Jack ignoring her.

"Oba-chan" She said as she held her arms out towards Mio.

Seeing this action, Mio smiled as she grabbed Jack and pulled her into her lap.

"Your sleepy aren't you?" She asked as Jack nodded. "Well, let Mio oba-chan be your pillow for now while her and daddy do some things." She said as Jack laid her head on Mio's chest and was soon out like a light.

"Would you look at that." Naruto said laughing as Romani excused himself to get his tools for the process.

"What do you mean by that?" Mio said as she stroked a smiling Jack's head.

"Jack usually takes a while to get used to other people. But this was the first time she actually met you." Naruto said gazing at the small girl he called daughter.

"Maybe it's because she's just sleepy. If she was properly awake, then perhaps she wouldn't have done what she did." Da Vinci said as Romani walked back in. A piece of chalk in his hand along with a single scalpel.

Da Vinci reached over and grabbed Jack from Mio, getting a hurt look from said red head as she was enjoying the fact she was holding her niece. Both men laughed at how the girls were acting before Naruto grabbed Mio's hand.

"Now before we do this, we want you to clear your mind. The telepathic link works between all of us, so it would be better if you had a clear and calm mind to help." Romani said as he started drawing a circle on the table with the chalk.

Mio closed her eyes and breathed out a heavy breathe. She left nothing on her mind, no insecurities of being abandoned, no worries of being betrayed, nothing. Naruto was doing the same thing before Romani gained both of their attentions.

"Alright. Can both of you give me your hands?" Romani asked as Naruto did so without a moments notice. Mio however, held back when she saw the scalpel in Romani's hand.

Da Vinci, seeing this, gently placed a soothing hand on Mio's shoulder. As she tried to wipe the girls worries.

"Don't worry dear. My idiot of a husband wouldn't do anything to purposely harm you. This is just so we can keep you safe. I promise that you'll be fine." She said as Mio watched Romani drag the blade across Naruto's finger lightly. Getting a small drop of blood to fall into the circle he drew.

Mio, letting out a shaky breath, gave her hand to Romani. With said man gently taking it into his own and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

"You have some soft hands Mio-chan." He said with a gentle smile as Mio blushed. He gently nicked the tip of her finger.

Everyone in the room, but the sleeping Jack, watched as her blood dropped into the circle. Pulling her hand away, Mio felt Naruto take her hand in his before he placed a plaster on her finger. (A/n: Plaster is what I call Band-aids)

She saw the smile on her brothers face, one that washed away any problems she had. She didn't know what caused it. But remembering his words brought a small blush to her face. Her attention was drawn to the circle as it glowed a bright red before she felt a light burning sensation on her hand. Looking at it, she saw the same symbol that was on Naruto's arm appear on her hand. It faded away as quickly as it came, confusing the red head.

"The marking can disappear if the one who has it wills it to. Naruto keeps his hidden with his shirt while in public so it's easy to miss. He keeps it visible at that to remind himself what he fights for." Da Vinci explained as Mio turned to her brother who stood to his feet.

"I fight to protect those close to me. In order do that, I must become stronger. This marking is my vow to become stronger." He said as he walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning." He said before he opened the door and disappeared from view.

Mio stood to her feet before giving her aunt and uncle a bow and followed after her brother. Remembering that it was a school night, she knew that sleep was very important right now. Da Vinci and Romani laughed as they saw something in Mio's eyes. Something Mio didn't seem to be completely aware of. Hidden in her eyes, was adoration. Adoration for the brother who promised to keep her safe.

(With the Naruto)

After leaving the room and walking back to his room. Naruto found Mordred standing outside, leaning against the door.

"Hey blondie." She greeted as Naruto smiled.

"What's up Mordred?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing much. Just been thinking." She said as she stared out of the window in front of her.

"About what?" Naruto asked as she sighed.

"About our situation. We're helping the daughter of a demon lord." Mordred said as she gazed at the stars. "Is it really a smart idea?" She asked as Naruto laughed.

"Since when did you care about smart ideas. Usually you ignore most ideas and charged head on into a fight, sword in hand." Naruto joked as Mordred glared at him.

"When I do, it's because I know there isn't anything that can go wrong. But now with this situation we're in. I think you've taken on a task to big for even us." She said as she pushed off the wall. "You can't even access your own Noble Phantasm. Just the one that was literally given to you." She said as Naruto looked away. **(A/n: Explained in the End of chapter author note)**

"I feel as though I can. It's just..." He trailed off as Mordred sneered.

"There's a block on it. As far as we know, you can copy our Noble Phantasms, but can't use your own. Should ours break and someone manages to get past your spear, your left wide open." Mordred said before walking away. "If you end up getting hurt, then you have no one to blame but yourself." She said as Naruto chuckled.

"I doubt I'll get hurt. After all, I have all of you." He said as she turned around and glared at him.

"And what if we aren't enough!?" She shouted as Naruto walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"If we work together, then there's nothing stopping us. So don't worry about anything. Right now, let's just focus on keeping Mio safe." He said as Mordred sighed.

"Fine. But when it all goes south, I have a few words for you." She said before she walked off towards her own room.

"And I'll take those words with a smile." He said as they both laughed slightly as she kept moving.

"Naruto?" He heard Mio call out from behind him.

"What's up Mio-chan?" He asked as Mio looked past him to see Mordred opening her room door and walking inside.

"About what Mordred said." She started before she felt Naruto place a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it. She just worries about all of us, that's all." He said as he opened his door. "Well, we should turn in for the night." He said as he opened his door and walked into the room as Mio stood at his door.

"Can I?" She asked before pausing as Naruto glanced at her.

"If you want." He said simply before she rushed past him.

She walked into her brothers room and slowly made her way to his bed. Taking a seat on it, she looked back to see Naruto staring at her with a small smirk on his face.

"So what's up Mio-chan?" He asked as his sister looked down.

"Am I really causing that much trouble for everyone?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Trouble is something we tend to get into a lot. So something like this isn't all that big." He said as he placed a hand on her head. "So don't worry about anything. Your part of our family now." He said as he brought her into a loving embrace.

"Onii-chan." She said softly as Naruto fell onto the bed, dragging her with him. "What are you doing?!" She asked shocked as Naruto laughed gently.

"Just wondering if my little sister wants to sleep in the same bed as her big brother?" Naruto asked teasingly as Mio wiggled out of his grasp and ran out the door quickly.

"I feel as though you enjoyed that too much." Astolfo said as he rolled over to stare at the blonde.

"Just some harmless teasing Astolfo that's all." Naruto said as he climbed into bed and rolled onto his back to stare at the roof.

"But who knows what'll happen if your teasing pushes her too far. It might be a surprise." Astolfo said as he giggled with Naruto rolling his eyes.

He was about to speak before he noticed their door open again. Both of the boys turned to stare at the door and saw Mio and Maria both in the sleepwear. Maria was wearing a large white shirt that covered her body down to her legs where as Mio was wearing a blue pajama set that was left slightly unbuttoned around her chest.

"See what I mean?" Astolfo asked as he gave Naruto a cheeky grin.

"I offered to let them sleep in here. Keep your mouth shut." Naruto said as Maria ran over and jumped onto the bed.

"Thank you for letting us sleep with you Naruto-sama." She said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Mio-chan needs to get used to the link and I thought it would be easier if she was around one of us with the link." He said as Mio walked over and climbed into the bed.

"We should get some sleep. If Jeanne finds out we were staying up late on a school night who knows what she might do." Astolfo said as Naruto nodded.

While Jeanne always acted like a helpful big sister who cared about everyone, due to the fact she was their teacher as well, she was also harsh on them on some cases. Like Nobunaga's habit of ditching class and dragging Okita with her. Staying up late on a school night was another thing she didn't like as she believed that they wouldn't pay attention in class.

"I guess your right." Naruto said as his sisters claimed both his sides. Mio on the right, and Maria on the left.

"Goodnight everyone." Astolfo said as he closed his eyes with a smile as the others smiled.

"Goodnight." They said as sleep embraced all of them.

(The next Morning)

As the sun floated in the sky, shining it's light across the world. Mio groaned as the rays shined brightly into her closed eyes. Sitting up with a groan, Mio looked around only to find herself laying in her own bed. Getting out of bed, she entered the hallway to find Sakuya standing in front of the door.

"Good morning Mio-sama." The silver haired maid greeted as she bowed her head.

"Good morning Sakuya-san. Say how did I end up in my room?" Mio asked confused as Sakuya stood up completely. Her line of sight being stuck on Mio's decently sized chest.

"I had to wake up Naruto-sama as Kushina-sama wanted to talk to him early this morning. When I did, we both decided to move you back to your own bed." She said as she turned around and started walking away.

"I see." Mio said as she looked down.

"Kiyohime-san and Tamamo-san have cooked breakfast. Please follow me." She said as Mio nodded and followed after her.

(In the dining room)

When Sakuya and Mio arrived in the dining room, they came across a large table with their dining utensils set out. Mio watched as Sakuya pulled out a chair for her and gestured for Mio to sit down before she walked off. When she did, Mio looked around the dining room and saw a photo on one of the shelves behind her. Getting out of her seat, Mio walked over to the photo in order to take a closer look at it.

In the photo was a much younger Naruto, around the age of five, who was standing with younger versions of Jeanne and her sister. Kushina stood behind them, hugging Alter from behind with her head resting on top of the golden eyed girls own. All of them stared at the camera with large smiles as Jeanne held onto Naruto.

"Those were the days." Alter said as she stood behind the young teen.

Mio turned around, shocked at how the golden eyed avenger managed to easily sneak up on her.

"Back then, it was like nothing ever mattered. Being the children we were, we were happy with just each other." She said, gazing at the photo with a small smile.

"And what about now?" Mio asked, her attention moving back to the photo.

"Now, it's all about everyone else. He wants everyone to be happy." She said almost bitterly.

"Sounds like you'd rather have him all to yourself." Mio pointed out as Alter laughed.

"Oh how I wish I could. But my darling sister wouldn't be happy about that." Alter said as she turned her head to the table to see her twin sitting at the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Mio asked confused as Alter sighed and placed an arm around the girls shoulders.

"You see, your darling brother has wormed his way into the hearts of the girls here. I believe that someone like my sister should've had first dibs when it comes to the boy but that just didn't work." She whispered as Mio gave her a confused stare. "He ended up having a child with Mordred, not by blood mind you but still. A child was something Jeanne wanted with him but that was taken already. Now she doesn't feel as special as the others." Alter explained as Mio nodded.

"I see." She said as Alter raised a brow. "Judging by the photo, you've known Onii-chan the longest...yet he's spent the most time with the others." She said as Alter smiled.

"Your a smart one aren't ya." She said as Mio shook her head.

"So your jealous." She said as Alter sighed.

"In layman terms." Alter responded looking away as Mio smiled.

"Then I'll talk with him. Get him to spend more time with the two of you." She said as Alter looked away.

"There's no need. We're happy with how things are now. No need to go and upset the others." She said as Mio shook her head.

"Since all of you are helping me, I'll help all of you." Mio said as Alter chuckled.

"Your just like your brother in that regard." She said before she walked over to her sister and hugged her from behind.

Mio watched as the twins seemed to have their own little chat before she heard a grunt from her right. Looking, she found Fran looking at her with a smile. In her hand was a daisy, which she placed in Mio's hand before she went to her seat.

'Mio?' Naruto asked as Mio looked around.

"Onii-chan?" She asked out loud as Jeanne stopped talking to Alter and turned to the red head.

"Mio-chan." She called getting the girls attention. "Instead of speaking, try thinking the words." She said as Mio nodded at the blonde haired twin.

'Onii-chan?' Mio said in her mind, trying to reach her brother.

'Ah good. The link is stable.' Naruto responded happily.

'Did you need anything?' She asked as she heard him chuckle.

'Nah, Kaa-chan just told me to tell you that she's brought herself a little cafe within town. She want's us to go there after school.' Naruto told her as Mio nodded.

'Are you on your way down for breakfast?' She asked.

'Nah, Okita-chan and I are already at school. We left earlier so that Nobu wouldn't kidnap Okita and ditch.' He said with a slight chuckle as Mio sat down at the table.

'Oh...alright then.' She said, seemingly upset.

'Don't worry about anything Mio. We're family now. I'll be there for you always. Stick with Mordred and Astolfo today. I have a bad feeling.' Naruto said as Mio nodded.

'Alright then. I'll see you later Onii-chan.' She said as she could feel Naruto's smile.

'Will do. My Imouto-chan.' He said before he severed the link.

Looking up when the sound of a chair being moved caught her ears, Mio noticed as Mordred took the seat next to her with a loud yawn.

"Good morning Mordred-san." She greeted the green eyed blonde who gave her a sleepy smile.

"Morning Mio. Where's the idiot?" Mordred asked looking around.

"He's at school already with Okita-san." She said as Mordred laughed.

"Never thought he'd be at school this early." Mordred said as she looked at the clock in the room.

The clock face showed that it was in fact on quarter to seven in the morning.

"Why was I woken up so early?" Mio asked as Mordred shrugged.

"That's just how Sakuya is. When she feels the need for everyone to be up early. She'll do it without giving a reason." Mordred said bitterly as she spoke about the silver haired maid.

"Do you have a problem with Sakuya-san?" Mio asked as Mordred shook her head.

"Not really. She just annoys me with how close she tends to get to blondie. Saying that as the maid of this house hold, she will do everything she can to get close to those who live here." Mordred growled before she sighed.

"So what's Naruto doing with Okita?" Astolfo asked as Mio shrugged.

"Don't know. He didn't actually say." She said as Mordred sighed.

(With Naruto and Okita)

The two in question were both sitting inside the school gym. The principal having given them both a key when they arrived. The reason being, while Naruto held the reputation of a delinquent among the students, the faculty knew otherwise. When most teachers walked past, the students would ignore them in favor of talking about the latest gossip. Naruto on the other hand helped out the teachers. When students first saw this, boys started spreading rumors that Naruto was trying to get out of detention. Despite the rumors though, others would see as Naruto would willingly help the teachers, quickly becoming a favorite among them. As such, even after arriving at school as early as he did, the principal gladly handed him the key to open the gym. With Naruto returning said item before someone else would steal it.

Both Naruto and Okita were sitting in the center of the gym. A bottle of water at their side as a bokken sat upon their laps.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Okita asked seriously. Her eyes closed, enjoying the quietness of the area.

"Yeah, when ever you want to begin." Naruto answered, his school jacket and shirt missing revealing a black tank top.

Both of them stood to their feet and held the bokken's at their side. Okita, taking the first move, slid one foot forward and the other back. Bending them at the knees and bringing her wooden sword near her face. Her eyes remaining closed as she gave a light smile. Naruto in response, opened his eyes and copied her movements. Though, his stance was much rougher than the girls own, showing his lack of experience.

"Your still too stiff." Okita pointed out as she opened her eyes.

"What do you expect. I'm used to my swords and my spear. Using a sword like this isn't exactly my style." He said as she giggled.

"That's why I'm training you. We gotta improve your arsenal." She said before disappearing.

Naruto ducked under a swing aimed at his head before he spun around, his sword swinging for Okita's side. The girl simply spun around the swing and swung at Naruto's wrist. Her wooden sword connected with Naruto's flesh causing him to back away.

"That's one point to me." She said smiling as Naruto scoffed.

"That speed of yours is a pain." He said as Okita giggled.

"I'm being gentle. You just have to step it up a bit." She said before she rushed him again. The blonde male simply smiled as he rushed the girl as well. Both in for a long training session.

(An hour later)

Mio was currently staring at the ground as she walked to school, her house mates at her side. Feeling someone tap her shoulders, she turned to see Astolfo giving her a small smile.

"You need to learn to cheer up girl. Otherwise you'll never win him over like that." He said happily as Mio blushed.

"Win him over? I have no idea what your talking about." She said looking away as Astolfo's smile grew.

"Here's a little tip. Naruto is the type of person who worries more about those around him. If you wanna prove something to him, then you need to show him that he doesn't need to worry about you." Astolfo said as Mio nodded.

Mio smiled at the pink haired man as the group continued their walk. Jeanne holding Nobu very close to make sure the girl doesn't try to run the moment she got a chance.

When the group arrived at school, they found the two missing blondes standing at the front gate. Looking closely, the others could see the light bruises had formed on Naruto's wrists and arms. Turning to Okita, she was giving them a big smile and two piece signs.

"Today was Okita Souji's grand victory." She said happily as Naruto turned around.

"I'm guessing Okita-chan beat you pretty badly?" Nobu asked as Naruto chuckled.

"It was only meant to be training, but I can't learn if I don't feel pain." Naruto said as Okita blushed a little in embarrassment.

With a huff, Mio walked past everyone, dragging Mash with her, and grabbed one of Naruto's arms. The others watched as the blonde and glasses wearing girl was dragged off by the red head.

(In Mio and Mash's classroom)

The red head had dragged both of her current victims into her classroom without hesitation. While she knew how the others felt, she still had some part deep within her telling her not to let go. She was sitting at her seat while Naruto and Mash spoke with each other, seemingly about how their own training was going. While they were discussing that, Mio was trying to find a way to go about Naruto's love life. Deciding to be straight up with him, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled roughly, gaining her brothers attention.

"What's up?" He asked as Mio folded her arms under her chest.

"I was talking with Alter about your guys past." She said as Naruto nodded with a raised brow.

"What about?" He asked.

"I saw a photo of you when you were younger. You were with Alter and Jeanne-sensei...You've known them since you were a kid and yet seem to be pushing them away." She said as Naruto could only give her a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Mio sighed, unable to believe her brother was this dense.

"Listen, sometimes us women like to feel special. As such you need to treat us as such." She said calmly as Naruto slowly nodded. "So, after class today you are taking Jeanne-sensei on a date." She said as Naruto's cheeks darkened and Mash's lit up like the fourth of July.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, eyes wide in shock due to her words.

"Exactly that. You and Jeanne will go out tonight alone. Make her feel special. Make her feel like she's your entire world." She said as Naruto hung his head.

"Why are you butting into my love life?" He asked as Mio gave him a slight smile as the bell rang.

"Because of how many women are around you. You'll need someone to help you spend time with each of them. And as it is, I will be the one taking that role." She said as Naruto turned around.

'I don't need her help. I can do it myself. Though it is nice too see that she cares.' He thought to himself with a smile.

(After class)

Naruto, with Jeanne at his side had gone to check on Mio only to find Mash standing outside the classroom door.

"Where's Mio?" Jeanne asked looking around for the red head.

"Nonaka-san took Mio away to speak about something. But she told me to say this to you." Mash said as she coughed into her hand. "Make sure to give Jeanne a good time tonight and I'll see you at home." She continued as Jeanne chuckled slightly.

"Well then I guess we should be leaving." Jeanne said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and started pulling him away. "We'll see you later Mash." She said, trying not to sound happy until they heard something that caused them to stop.

A loud scream. Coming from the roof of the school. The three heroes shared a look with each other before they split up. Mash and Jeanne were covered in a bright light before it vanished with them being in their heroic forms. Mash being covered in black armor with purple highlights. A shield in her right hand and a sword at her side. Jeanne on the other hand was covered in silver armor while wearing a purple dress. Her long flowing hair had instead been pulled into a braid as she had a long spear in her right hand. They ran towards the roof, in hopes of being able to protect the owner of the scream.

Meanwhile Naruto had left the school, heading to a nearby roof top that allowed him to survey the scene, the sun blazing behind him as it set, allowing him to be in plain sight of others but unable to be seen straight on. His clothing had changed as well. Instead of being in the school uniform, or even wearing the armor he did when he wielded Gae Bolg, Naruto was wearing a black tank top with a red single sleeved coat covering his left arm. Black jeans along with some ankle high boots. Around his waist sat a torn red cape that reached to the back of his knees. On his hands were two black gloves that left his ring and pinkie finger open to the world. Sitting in the palm of his left hand was a long black bow that he had originally created with the help of Alter.

Standing on the roof, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw both Mio and Yuki staring down multiple demons. Yuki had a Katana at her waist while Mio had to magic seals around the palms of her hand.

Drawing his bow, Naruto closed his eyes, remembering some words of wisdom her received long ago when he first started training.

'Shoot true, and you'll never miss.'

Letting go, he opened his eyes to watch as the arrow flew past Mio and Yuki shoulders and nailed one of the demons in the head. It was then that the apparent leader, a demon wearing a mask dressed in a black mask with a smiling face on it, looked into the distance behind the girls. **(A/n: For the sake of it, Naruto is far enough that he, as an Archer, can easily see the others. While the others are unable to see him without using an ability to enhance their sight.)**

"It seems you have some long ranged back up." He spoke calmly, more focused on his target.

The door to the roof opened as Mio and Yuki turned to see Jeanne and Mash standing there. Both their weapons at the ready as a few more arrows flew past the girls and struck the demons.

'Run! It's too dangerous there, I can't use my bigger weapons with the risk of the school being destroyed.' Naruto ordered them as the Jeanne and Mash nodded. Grabbing Mio and Yuki, they jumped from the roof, barely getting away from a demon who nearly hit them only to receive an explosive arrow to the face.

"I thought you said you couldn't use your bigger weapons!" Mio screamed from her place in Jeanne's arms as Yuki held onto Mash as she looked at the smoke cloud that formed.

'I can't.' Was her reply as Naruto himself changed locations. Hoping to draw the leader into a larger area.

"Trying to draw me away and force me into a possible ambush. Alright then. I'll play along." The leader said as he followed after, growing wings and flying after the four girls as they ran towards the nearby forest.

Naruto on the other hand had placed himself at the top of a nearby crane that was on the other side of town. His hair swaying in the afternoon wind as he seemingly watched the events from afar.

'Nero. Please guide my actions.' He thought to himself as he raised his hand to the side.

(Meanwhile with Jeanne and the others)

The Ruler class and her little band of followers stopped when they entered a open clearing. Mio stood in the middle as Jeanne took the front, Mash, the back and Yuki, the sides. The group of four stared into the forest before they heard the flapping of wings. Looking to the skies, they saw as their enemy floated down to the ground before he folded his arms behind his back.

"So you've led me into another area, your archer has distanced himself from all of you, and to top it all off. You've formed a barrier around my target." He summarized as he stared at the group. "So who is it that I will be facing." He said before pulled out a small dagger.

Waving her spear in front of her, Jeanne stepped forward. Slamming the end of it into the ground, a white bundle around the tip of her spear unraveled. Revealing a flag.

"Ruler class. Jeanne D'arc. I will be your opponent." She spoke calmly as the flag rolled back up.

The demon, ignoring the saint's words charged her. Something Jeanne took head on. The tip of her spear aimed at the demons face. The others watched as the two fought, Jeanne, relying on the length of her spear, stood back and aimed to slash the demon with the tip. When he got close, she'd back away or force him back using the handle of her spear. Though the others could tell she was distracted. When her opponent backed away, she would always glance towards the town, as if expecting something.

(With the Archer)

A bright red light appeared in his hand before it vanished. When the light was gone, in Naruto's out stretched hand was a long black and red sword. From the tip, flowing down to the handle, the edge of the blade was pushed inwards then spread out, repeating the process until the end where the edge of the blade acted as a guard. The blade itself seemed more for piercing than slashing in the opinions of others, but it wasn't being used for that at all.

Red lightning covered the blade as it was forcefully morphed. The blade itself shrinking and twisting around constantly until it formed a drill. The handle, grew slightly and gained flights on the end. Naruto himself had used his special trend of magic to edit the blade. Turning it from a sword into an arrow in which he could fire. His arrow though would spark every now and then, his arm shaking from the strain of forcing the weapon to become his own.

Drawing his bow with his new arrow notched, Naruto aimed towards the forest. His feet were covered by flames as the tip of the arrow was engulfed in flames. The heat caused sweat to form on his face and burns to form on the hand holding the arrow.

 **"Burn. Aestus Estus."** He commanded as he let loose the arrow.

The arrow itself flew through the sky, leaving a small trail the quickly dissolved into nothing. When it reached the forest, it tore through any tree in it's way. Burning holes within them as it tore through them with ease. Jeanne hearing something hit the trees, quickly turn toward the girls and ran. Not long after she did, the others heard the sound of something traveling through quickly.

"RUN!" Was all Jeanne said in warning as the others took her advice and followed her into the trees.

"How useless." The demon said before he noticed something traveling towards him. He barely had enough time to raise an arm and form a barrier before Aestus Estus collided with him. A large plume of flames rose into the sky. Many people looked towards it in horror, believing it to be an act of god. Mio and Yuki, who had been knocked over by the impact of the arrow turned towards the impact zone only to see a smoldering crater. The demon who was attacking them had vanish, hopefully reduced to ash by the large explosion.

"What...was that?" Yuki asked in shock. Not believing her eyes as Naruto came out of the tree line.

"I didn't expect it to do that much damage." He spoke, gaining the others attention as he stared at the crater.

"That was you?" Mio asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep. That was the result of a Forced Phantasm." He said as Yuki stared back at the crater.

"Forced...Phantasm?" She asked in awe.

"I can recreate the Noble Phantasms of others. But I can't make it to the same degree the others are. I can physically make the weapon as strong as the real deal, but it'd be nothing but a fake. When it comes to us, a fake can never beat the original. So what I did just now was play around a bit. I forcefully recreated the Noble Phantasm of one of us and changed it to fit my needs. Turning it into an arrow. The problem though is that once I do that, I have barely any control over the destructive force of the arrow. As you can see." He explained as Mash noticed the burns on his right hand.

"What are you Naruto?" Yuki asked as she turned to her old friend.

"Archer Class. Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a member of the Order Of Heroes." Naruto said smiling as he willed his bow away.

 **(END)**

 **Alright. I know it's been a while and I can't make any excuses about this chapter being as delayed as I wanted it to be. But what can ya do when FGO comes a knocking with Jalter. And no I didn't pull Jalter. I instead walked away with Helena and Emiya (Assassin). I don't use Helena but I've been amazed by Emiya Assassin and I bloody love how they did him. And just today I managed to pull my 3rd Lancer Liz and right after was Lancer Alter. So that made me happy. Not to mention I've been talking with some friends on another couple of dxd stories. This time crossed with Fate and Naruto instead of bleach. Though when those come out. I don't know, I just have abilities and pairings sorted out right now. Now onto somethings.**

 **Naruto's Noble Phantasm: We all know his NP will be Unlimited Blade Works. But as it is now, he can't access it. He can force weapons into a 'Forced Phantasm' Like Archer does with Caladbolg 2 against Berserker (Heracles), but he himself cannot access Unlimited Blade Works yet. The true nature of it is not yet known to him.**

 **Naruto's Magic Origin: Now, because this ties into his Noble Phantasm I feel as though I should explain it as well. Naruto and Shirou both have different Magic Origins in this, yet they have the same NP. (Shirou isn't in this but I refer to him because of the fact Naruto is based off of him) With Shirou, his Magic Origin was Sword, so anything that was recognized by him as 'Sword' was recreated within Unlimited Blade Works. Naruto's Magic Origin within this is 'Weapon.' So anything that Naruto recognizes as 'Weapon' will be recreated for his use. So like Nobunaga, he can constantly create multiple guns and use them. Within Unlimited Blade Works though, Naruto can only utilize Bladed Weaponry as it would be quicker for him to access. So I've buffed and Nerfed him. He can use guns, but they take a lot longer for him to be able to recreate within his Reality Marble and outside as opposed to his blades.**

 **Mio's relationship: As it is now, Mio is currently suffering from Hero Worship. This will change later on but for now. She loves the thought of Naruto being her Hero. And at that, she will also be helping the others girls try and spend more time with Naruto as a way to repay them for their kindness.**

 **That's all I have to explain right now. Oh and Naruto's archer get up is pretty much the Fate Kailed Shirou get up without the red headband. I'll do a little bit more when I feel some things need to be explained but so far this is it. Later, I'm off to grind Brave Liz's event and try and get stuff for Emiya Assassin's Final Ascension.**


End file.
